Long Days Of Fire
by atecom
Summary: Sequel to Dragons and Glory, Jake must battle the dark Dragon, in New York, but who can you trust when the entire world is corrupted by an orb. Will Jake be able to make the biggest decision that he has ever made, or will he be corrupted himself?
1. 3 Weeks

The following tale is absolutely true and by that I mean that its lies, but they are entertaining lies and in the end is that not the real truth? The answer is no.

Well its been a while, but Here it is the first chapter in an eagerly anticipated (By a cult following of 5 people) sequel to dragons and glory, Long days of fire. I will not be responding to reviews in the story this time, but if there are pressing matters which need to be attended to, I will reply in an e-mail. I will also take more time and care with this story, so I probably won't be updating as often.

Also be aware that even though this is a sequel you do not have to have read D&G, everything important will be explained here. Well without further stalling I give you the next (and probably last) instalment in the 2 part miniseries.

Chapter 1: 3 Weeks

The city of New York is a busy metropolis in the North East of the United states of America. Of the several places that make up the CBD, the most populace is Manhattan. There is a certain school in Manhattan of which one student has a very different and desirable ability. The student in question can lick his eyeball with his own tongue and would provide his friends with hours of amusement unparalleled to any television show. But there is another student with another, greater gift or power. Depending on the viewpoint, it is either more or less desirable. This student is named Jake Long.

Jake used to have the secret ability to turn into a dragon. While now he still has the ability, it is no longer a secret but this is through no fault of his own. It was three weeks ago today when the world found out about his power and was forced to realise that the supernatural may actually be an existent force in our world.

On that day, 3 weeks ago a group of international terrorists led by German Wilhelm Roentgen and under orders from the Middle East seized control of the Kepler building and took hostages. What they didn't know is that deep in the vaults in the basement of the building one of the most powerful orbs was being stored. After the terrorists made threats of torching the building, or SWAT going in for a takedown, Jake and his grandfather Lao Shi knew that they had to secretly extract the magical creatures or else they would almost defiantly be found or die. After hatching a plan to get them out and going there, their efforts were hampered by the hunts clan. In the struggle the terrorists caught them and managed to take them hostage and found out that the orb had great powers. Jake managed to get free from the terrorists and what followed was a battle between Jake and the terrorists. Wilhelm grew corrupted by the orb and was driven to the edge of insanity by this dragon who wouldn't leave him alone. Eventually the hostages rebelled and SWAT intervened, which caused Wilhelm to blow up the building. Wilhelm escaped on his helicopter and Jake pursued him. After Jake lost Wilhelm for a bit he realised that the chopper with Wilhelm and the orb had crashed. Jake got there to find that none other then the dark dragon had taken the orb. He then knocked Jake unconscious and disappeared. (For greater detail of the previous events read Dragons and Glory)

The powerful orb known as the orb of mysticism is said to have such a great power that no mortal could begin to understand the full extent of its abilities. Its easiest use is to use it to tell if a certain being has magical abilities or not. It is a small fragile blue sphere. If you look through it at a magical creature, it turns red. From this we learned that Wilhelm may indeed have magical abilities but what, nobody knows. Another problem with the orb is that it is believed to be able to break very easily. This is a problem as it is a hub and cental storage device for all magic on earth. If it were to break it could destroy every magical creature therefore it is best that it is well protected. Another problem is that it can easily corrupt the people with purest of hearts if they know about its power. Due to this event 3 weeks ago, the entire world and magical world now knows about its power.

Jake was walking to school with his friends. It would have been the first time since the terrorist attack that he would have been to school. He and his grandfather had spent the first week after recovering from their injuries sustained at the hands of Wilhelm and his men. They then spent the next week looking for the dark dragon but to no avail. It was as if the dark dragon had just disappeared. They all knew that the mortal world was in great danger while he was gone. He was probably finishing assembling his dark army, corrupting them with the orb of mysticism. Once he had them, there would be little anyone could do to stop him. Jake had to stop worrying about that for now. Nothing could be done. He was more worried about the reaction he would get from his fellow school students now that he was going to school and they knew his secret.

He entered the school. Everyone was staring at him. It was very different. Jake felt a little unnerved by this but he knew that he would have to get used to it. Jake walked to his locker. A kid suddenly jumped out, punched Jake in the back and pushed him head first into his locker. He then ran back to his friends shouting "Ha I just beat up a dragon".

Jake recovered then looked at him menacingly. "Ok I'm sorry, please don't kill me I won't do it again." Jake just shrugged and put some books in his locker.

One would have thought that Professor Rotwood would have been happy to find out that he had a dragon in his class but then again one wouldn't know Rotwood well enough.

"Jake come here" yelled a familiar German voice as he walked past the classroom. It was a bit of a relief as the last German guy who spoke to him was also trying to kill him.

Jake walked slowly into Professor Rotwood's classroom. He was sitting at his front desk and did not look very happy. Jake had recently been through an event which nearly cost him his life with a German guy who was a hell of a lot more scary then Rotwood. He didn't care much that Rotwood was angry.

"You mean to tell me, I've been trying to teach kids about creatures that they don't believe in, all my life and I've had one in my class all year?"

"I guess so"

"You guess so. Jake, Do you know how much easier it would have made my year?"

"But the dragon council forbids it"

"Well I forbid you not telling me."

"Okay, I'm a dragon"

"I'm not in the mood Jake, yet I did have my suspicions, I remember the time I caught you. When I went to show everybody, you popped out in human form with a dragon mask on. That was not very nice. You had better start co-operating or else you are in for a big shock young man"

"Whatever" Replied Jake

"Dismissed" Shouted Rotwood

Jake walked out of the classroom. He wasn't scared of Rotwood, he could now object to anything that he said and he could get away with it. Very few other events happened that day at school but Jake had noticed that everyone's feeling towards him had changed. There was a sort of difference. At the end of the day it was a kind of relief for Jake to leave school. He would be away from their staring eyes. Sometimes they would annoy him so much that he would be on the brink of shouting 'What do you want?' The teacher's comments for everyone to stop staring at him only made him feel worse. He felt special. A thought crossed his mind. 'If I had the orb of Mysticism, they would not annoy me like this.' He stopped and scolded himself for thinking such things. No body should own the orb.

Jake was thinking about that event 3 weeks ago. He knew that Wilhelm vowed to get back at the American Dragon any way he could after he was taken by police but more pressing matters were on his mind. The dark Dragon was in possession of the orb. Who knows what kind of things that a dangerous creature like him could do with an orb like that.

Jake stopped off at his grandfather's electronics shop. He opened the door and the familiar ring of the potential customer bell filled the shop. Unfortunately this normally only ever indicated people who would remain potential customers until they left. Jakes grandfather was at the counter. He had only recently been released from hospital, his bruised face required a lot of treatment and still now, 3 weeks after the beating there were small bruises and scars on the old man's face. Jake turned on the radio There were 2 major criminal events on. One was the trial of Suddam Hussein. There was nothing interesting there because the case had to be postponed because Suddam was complaining about being made to walk up stairs or something. The other was the impending trial of New York terrorist Wilhelm Roentgen and his men. The future of Michael Hunt was uncertain. It is known that he was a terrorist to begin with but in light of his service with Jake, he may be given some leniency But it was clear that he couldn't be acquitted because thinking that he was hallucinating the event would not hold in court. He also had the drug dealing charges against his name.

Jake turned off the radio. Nothing interesting was on.

"Yo G, any word about the location of the orb from the dragon council?"

"No young one, the Dark Dragon and the Orb are still at large"

"Anyone suspiciously missing?"

"No! No one knows what he is up to."

'This is bad' Jake thought.

Soon enough though, Jake began thinking of something else. He hadn't seen Rose or the Hunts master since the terrorist attack and that was the first time he had seen her since she transferred schools after the grand equinox hunt. There had been no reports about her or the huntsman in any newspapers, it was as if they did not exist. Jake sighed. He had hoped that he could sometime patch things up with Rose but it didn't seem possible at the moment.

Jake decided to go home. His grandfather was still not in any fit position to train him even though injuries on dragons seem to heal quicker then on humans. It was estimated that he only had one week before he was back to full strength. He sadly opened the shop door and listened to the bell. "Cya Gramps he called on his way out." For someone who was considered a world hero he sure did seem down and depressed.

Jake was greeted at the door by his little sister Haley. "Hello Jake, your late" she said in a know all tone. Jake had forgotten he was having dinner early that night because his parents needed to go out. He walked through the door and into the dining room.

"Where have you been Jake?" asked his mother in a partially annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I stopped off at grandpas shop on my way here." Jake replied almost in a whisper. Jake realised that he felt very tired. He had his dinner but continued feeling more and more fatigued. He then excused himself from the table and stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom. He felt that he had a large headache. All he wanted to do was get to bed. He lay down on his bed then closed his eyes and then fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere else. He couldn't tell where he was, but he was in the air. The sky was grey and all around him debris lay burning. A heavy wind picked up. In the distance he noticed the orange glow from more fires. His first thought was that he was in Hell. Everything was so dark, quiet yet turbulent and noisy at the same time. He saw a figure in the distance coming towards him, still too far away for Jake to see who it was. Jake squinted towards the figure. It came closer until its figure was recognisable. It was the dark dragon. He came closer then started flying towards Jake at a rapid speed. Jake saw that he had the orb. The Dark Dragon closed in when suddenly he dropped the orb. Jake watched it fall then shatter on the ground. At this point Jake woke up in a pool of sweat.

It was five o'clock in the morning. 'Aww man' Jake thought to himself 'I hope that I can get back to sleep now.'

As if to answer no, there was a knock on his window. Jake rubbed his eyes and stared. Outside, Lao Shi was waiting and he was in dragon form. Jake groggily got out of bed, stumbled over to the window and opened it. "G wats up?" Jake yawned.

"Jake, you must accompany me to my shop immediately there is a pressing issue which must be discussed"

"But Gramps, its 5 in the morning I have school today"

"No school for you today"

Jake thought about this. No school meant no Rotwood and no public humiliation. "Ok" Jake agreed I will go with you. Jake got changed into his everyday outfit and then turned dragon and followed Lao Shi out the window.

'I wonder what is happening' Jake was trying to figure his situation out. Lao Shi was not speaking and seemed in a great hurry so Jake thought that it would be best not to talk to him until they had reached Lao Shi's shop.

When they got to his shop Lao Shi beckoned for Jake to follow him into the back room. Jake was a little uncertain but he obeyed. Lao Shi walked right to the back.

"Jake" Lao Shi started "We must head to the dragon's world and meet up with the councillors immediately.

"What for?" Jake asked

"It appears that they have something important to tell us about the Dark Dragon."

Well that's the end of that chapter. Have fun reading. And make sure that you keep the reviews coming, just so I know that I have people reading. Six words makes it 2500 words.


	2. Where Is Mahkuti?

YAY I'm so happy 13 Years of schooling finished, And I got my results back from our end of school exams (For us its called the HSC)

English (Advanced) 80/100  
Information Processes and Technology 93/100  
Mathematics 70/100  
Physics 78/100  
Software Design and Development 90/100   
Studies of Religion 36/50

UAI: 85.05

That means I Performed better or equal to 85.05 of the state

Well for the second chapter now

Chapter 2- Dragon Council

It was still early at the subway station when Lao Shi, Fu Dog and Jake arrived, so there were not many people about. Lao Shi ensured that no one else was around, then he entered the combination in the lift that would lead it to Draco Island. This time there was no one in the lift. Jake, Fu and Lao Shi walked into the elevator and Jake braced himself. Sure enough the lift zoomed down at its high speed leaving Jake grasping onto the railing for dear life. For some reason neither his grandfather nor Fu seemed to be effected at all by it. Then they got to the bottom and Jake hit the ground hard.

Jake was still recovering from his trip when Fu dog and Lao Shi walked out of the elevator. Jake waited a bit to regain some of his composure and then stumbled out after them Jake looked around. It looked the same as it did the last time he was there. In front of him there was the large building in which the councillors resided. All except councillor Chang, the Chinese dragon who was found out to have been working for the dark dragon.

A strange thought crossed Jakes mind. 'Is there a Tibetan dragon, or a Taiwanese dragon if there is a dragon for every country, because although China doesn't recognise them as countries, they recognise themselves as countries and the U.N even recognises Taiwan as a country. If so it would be fairly reasonable to suspect that these places all had a dragon of their own '

Jakes Grandpa and Fu dog were already halfway towards the building when Jake snapped back to reality and ran to catch up with them. "Hey wait up guys" He puffed while shouting.

Jake caught up with them at the steps. He was sweating pretty heavily by now. 'Man for early in the morning, it sure is hot here' He thought to himself.

As they began alighting the steps, Jake saw councillor Andam waiting for them. He didn't want to seem to waste any time at all.

"come with me immediately." He looked fairly concerned then he walked quickly back into the building. Jake Lao Shi and Fu dog quickly followed. They walked into a hallway and up some steps. After going up and down those damn fire steps in the Kepler building so many times, Jake thought that he would never want to mount another step again but Life just kept presenting him with 3 dimensions and upper floors so he really had no choice. At the top of the step there was a long golden hallway. Councillor Andam hurried to about the half way point of the hallway then walked into a room to the left, beckoning the rest to follow. When the trio arrived into the room, they found that it was some sort of bedroom, it was fairly small just enough to fit only a bed and a desk.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" Andam started. "I will start by saying this, we still have no idea where the dark dragon is. I shall continue by asking you this. Do you know what a keeper is?"

"All three of them looked at each other and shrugged, even Jakes grandpa who seemed quite learned about things did not seem to know.

"No" they all replied in Unison

"Well that is a good thing then" Replied Andam. "It means that they are able to do their job properly."

The three listeners still had little idea what was going on.

"So if you still don't know where the dark dragon is, why are we here then?" Asked Jake

"Patience young one, I will explain in due time, but there are some things that you must know first. About the keepers. They are a bunch of people, both human and magical who stay together and devote their lives to keeping, interpreting and finding the meaning of prophesies. It is very hard work, but they know exactly what is going to happen before it does. What I'm telling you is absolutely top secret OK? No one else is to know about this ok?"

There was a short silence, then the three responded with an abrupt "OK"

"That especially goes for you Fu Dog, Lao Shi has told me how bad you are at keeping secrets"

Flashback:

Lao Shi: Ok Fu this card contains the secret numbers for all of the United States stockpile of nuclear armaments. You must deliver this to the president, and no one else is to know.

Fu Dog: Got ya. (Starts walking) Hmm I think I shall take this shortcut through dodgy 'Little Arabia' The only place where counter terrorist police have not dared to look because everyone here is heavily armed, and would love to get their hands on any piece of information that might destroy America (Walks through Little Arabia). Hoy, I need a rest. (Walks right into the middle of the Bazaar type of place). Hey what are these numbers anyway? (Shouts) OH my god The code for Americas Nuclear weapons is 5, 3, 8, 9, 16, 4, 6, 9, 32, 49, 23, 8,46, 47, 23? That's the same combination that's on my luggage. (Stops to see everyone look at him) Opps, I mean that isn't the code, I mean Woof (Whispers nervously) he he (Then Runs).

End Flashback

"Ok I got it, I won't tell a soul I promise" Fu dog answered.

"Wait a second" Jake piped in "If these guys know what is going to happen, how come no one else is informed of this?"

"Their rules state that they are not allowed to, especially as it would reveal them to the public. If this happens their ability to translate the glyphs which make up the prophesies would disappear, but they can notify certain people if the prophesies instruct them to. Anyway there is one last thing you must know about the keepers. When an old dragon retires from the dragon council, They spend the rest of their lives as a keeper. Understand everything so far?"

They nodded to show they understood.

"Ok now on to recent events. We had a dragon elder retire from this council a few years ago. His name was Mahkuti. He was a very powerful dragon in his time but old age and senility got the better of him. He became a keeper and stayed in this very room. All keepers are to keep a diary of his findings. He did. He would also often go to the library in order read up on the prophesies. We believed that he was close. Yesterday when I came up to his quarters, I noticed that he was gone. I didn't think much of it until later on last night. He had not been seen. We conducted a search. Neither he nor his diary could be found anywhere but it gets worse. Upon going to the library, we found it a blaze. All books which tell about Draco Island were destroyed. Coincidence? I think not. All the councillors believed that he was close to cracking the case of the Dark Dragon. We also believed that the prophesy was telling him to keep us informed. Now the events as we see it is that the Dark dragon realised this and kidnapped Mahkuti along with his diary, then burned the library so that no one else could translate the prophesies. He has probably killed Mahkuti by now, but we require his diary."

"How can you be sure of most of this?" Asked Lao Shi

"Well we did find one page of his diary. Here it is"

Councillor Andam handed a sheet of paper over to Lao Shi. It had one line on it. Lao Shi Read it Aloud. "One week before the world changes forever."

"So whats that mean?" Jake asked

"I don't know but I do not want to wait around to find out what these changes are." Lao Shi replied.

Andam began again "We belief that maybe if he was able to leave us this diary page, he may have left other pages lying around somewhere. That is what we have to do. We have to go and find these pages that he may have left lying around or both our worlds might be in great peril."

"Well where do we look for them?" Jake asked

"They could be anywhere" Councillor Andam replied "but you will have to search hard or else in a week we could all be doomed"

Jake sighed looks like they had to spend probably their last week alive searching for diary pages which might not even be there.

"Lao Shi, you go off in the direction of the library to search. Fu, you can search down south, but if anyone asks you, your searching for a mythical oversized juicy bone. I will search the hills in the North and Jake, you will have to search to the west. But don't worry, You will have company."

Councillor Andam stepped aside to reveal the person who will be searching with Jake. Before this Jake thought that it couldn't get any worse. He was wrong. There in the doorway stood Fred Nerk, the Australian Dragon.

"Hey mate I hear I gotta get us outta this pickle you put us in. Oh yeah and great job, revealing our secret and everything, leave it up to the loudmouth Americans to do that"

"You come over here and say that" Jake Demanded

"Now, Now, settle down. You two must work together if you are to find any clues whatsoever to the disappearance of Mahkuti. Hurry now. We must go our separate ways. If you find anything come back and ring the bell down the hallway. Its too high a frequency for any human to hear, but we will hear it miles (Damn I'm using the imperial system now) away."

They all walked out the door. Fred followed Jake down the hallway, but did not say anything. They all got into the lift and went down. They hurried through the entrance, then down the stairs. "I bet I find these Prophesies before you" Fred Taunted.

"Like hell you will."

"Immediately Fred turned dragon and shot off west. Jake did the same thing, following Fred.

Fred was flying at full speed. Jake stayed a little behind in order to keep an eye out for anything at all that might have been of interest. Fred Landed on top of a large rock Jake circled the rock once then landed with him. "What is going on?" Asked Jake.

"Well it's like this" Fred replied Deviously. "Ive known about this for a few hours now. I also knew that we would have to fly in this direction. Look down there. See that road? That road is a highway for leprechauns. You know what that means mate?"

"Err no, I still don't get you."

"Simple. If you help a leprechaun in need, it is obliged to grant you a wish. I have set up a simple Leprechaun trap here. The leprechaun walks right into the trap we go down and 'rescue him' then as our wish we say 'Give us Mahkuti's Diary pages' See am I not a genius, "

"God No" Replied Jake "I will not allow you to endanger anything like that"

"Oh settle down mate, it's just a bit of fun"

"Its not fun, its stupid"

"Well take it down then if you really want to spend a week searching for these goddamn diary pages"

Jake thought for a second then he sped down to the trap. Unfortunately he did not realise how cleverly constructed the trap was and got himself caught. Fred started laughing really hard at this.

"C'mon, help me out" Jake protested

"Help yourself out" Fred snapped back

Jake clawed at the ropes, they weren't that strong so he easily broke them.

"You go a bit too far sometimes" Jake said out aloud but then thought 'I've got to figure out away to get him back for all this'

Something then caught Jake's eye. It was a bit of paper, on the rock just below Fred. Jake picked it up. It read:

January 26 214ACL

I feel that I may be close to finding out who or what the Dark Dragon is. The Prophesies tell of a special keeper, this being keeps the orb and is the official guardian of this orb. I feel that maybe this may be referring to the dark dragon. If this is so, then may mercy be upon the world. Some of this prophesies is still unclear, I have translated the glyphs but they still make little sense: 'The one who doth keep the orb, It may be consumed by the keeper, and the keeper may be fell, without consequence of total death. There will be other consequences though.' That is as far as I have translated on that matter. I will keep posting. Regards Mahkuti

"I got no idea what that means" Commented Jake "But I think we are going in the right direction"

"Fair enough, that's a stroke of luck"

"So where do we look next"

"Oh I dunno, lets try that Billabong there"

Fred started flying towards a large, dark Lake. Jake followed him. They spent an hour searching for any more clues, but they found nothing

"Okay, maybe there is nothing here after all" Fred whispered

"Ya think" Jake snapped back

"Okay, calm down mate"

They then heard the bell ring back at the gathering place. Someone else had found a bit of information. Fred of course took off before thinking and smacked right into a tree. It was Jakes turn to laugh heavily now.

"Yeah fair dinkum" (I'm really annoying myself, doing this) Fred said as he rubbed his head, "not like you never did anything like that"

Jake knew what he was talking about, when he was showing off in front Of Wilhelm and he smacked head first into a concrete building and his head had already been sore due to the fact that he had already smacked through several windows that day. Jake had a permanent headache till a couple of days ago because of that.

"Yeah but that was in the heat of battle, not when there is no danger around"

"Whatever"

Fred took off a little more carefully this time but still with a great degree of carelessness. Jake once again followed.

It didn't take them long to return to the building but they were still the last ones there. The rest of them were waiting at the bell. It was clear that they hadn't gotten far in their searching, but it was clear that Lao Shi had more paper, obviously found in the remains of the library.

Jake produced his sheet of paper, but his grandfather had a couple of sheets. Lao shi placed all the sheets for everyone to read:

February 4 214 ACL

These prophesies get harder and harder to translate, maybe it is just me in my old age, that's the way it seems. I had to look back at an older book, and a certain passage caught my eye, roughly translated: 'The dark one will be revealed, No power posses he without the real dark one. He is but a minion after a ball. But in time corruption perishes all, and a conspiracy, 100 years in the making will be revealed'. Regards, Mahkuti

The next one was dated a little later But there were parts burned off

July 5 214 ACL

Not all prophesies are all that hard. I now know there can be hope if it seems like all has failed. This being mentioned, the keeper of the orb, if he is slain while he hath the orb consumed, …………….. still be magic………….. One only must find…………book…………………

That's all that was legible from that one. The last one that Lao Shi had really caught everyone's attention. It was in different handwriting. It was dated only a week ago

August 27 214 ACL

I fear my life may soon be void, but before this happens I believe I will be taken, not at my own will but forced to the Dronshaftbi Mines (Don't bother telling me that no such mines exist I'm well aware of it) in upstate New York. I fear the world may be doomed, I also feel that this will be the commencing point of a wave of destruction that may plague the lands of earth, but Draco island as well.

After everyone had finished reading, Jake presented the note he found.

"That's odd" Commented Andam "Why would that note be so far away from the others?"

"I want to know what it all means" Jake butted in

"It sounds like Big trouble in little New York to me" Added Fu

"Well we have managed to establish the place in which the dark dragon is most likely to attack first." Andam reassured everyone. "To be honest, I don't know how reliable this information is, but its all we got. So I am hereby sending Young Jake, and his grandfather to the Dronshaftbi Mines in upstate New York. Fred I understand that you have run into some problems back in Australia, so I shall dismiss you and you may return there"

"Righto, thanks mate"

Fred gave Jake a nod then flew down the hallway and out the front.

"I will ensure that you know if I figure out what any of this means, but for now Its time that you 2 went to upstate New York for the week. Any questions"

"Ah Yes do we have to go man?" Jake asked a little winy

"YES"

'Ah well' thought Jake, it should be a good trip with his grandfather and Fu dog and he would get to miss a week of school,

End Chapter

I know That I said I would release the first 3 chapters together but Um Well it appears that I have changed my mind. Stick around it gets more interesting from the end of the 3rd chapter. Read & Review, Flame all you want


	3. Camping Upstate

Hello again everybody time for a new Chapter I would say. XD

Chapter 3-Camping Upstate

The journey to upstate New York was fairly uneventful. They needed to leave immediately because it was never certain when exactly the Dark Dragon may have made an appearance. Jake had to go home and take some things. His parents understood that what he was doing was very important, so they did not try to stop him. Jake, Lao Shi and Fu dog all went up together With Fu Dog being carried on Jake's back.

After 2 hours flying they got to an abandoned mine and an old abandoned settlement right next to it. That was good for them as it meant that they had a place to stay as the long hours of the week passed by. They had to get settled in on the first day, but they also knew that they had to forge a battle plan for when the dark dragon showed up. They decided to do that the next day. To the north of the mine there was a forest, then lake Ontario which separated the US From Canada. "Maybe we can get the Canadian Dragon to help" Suggested Jake "I mean Canada is just a few mile north of here.

"Jake, the Canadian dragon lives all the way over in Vancouver, the other side of Canada." Lao Shi replied.

"Well can we defeat the dark dragon on our own? Even with a plan, last time we had a lot of help"

"We have to find away, but we will figure out a plan tomorrow."

Tomorrow came fast for Jake. Lao Shi got him up very early in order to sidcuss the plan for engagement.

"Jake we must know this area back to front. You got to the mines in the south, check each one out but be careful, they are old and could collapse. I will look to the north. We need to find some sort of good ambush point or somewhere where the Dark Dragon may try to come from."

"But won't he have all his corrupt minions with him?"

"Maybe but in any case we need the biggest advantage possible."

"OK" Sighed Jake he had little clue how he was supposed to defeat the dark dragon and his minions, but his Gramps acted like he had a trick or two up his sleeve, so Jake trusted him. Jake flew down to the mines, to the south of the abandoned settlement.

"Aww how boring mines" Jake said to himself

He flew down one shaft, only to find that it had already caved in down the bottom. So he flew back up again. He flew down the next shaft, it was still up though. 'Damn' Jake thought, 'I have to look through here now.' So Jake flew down the mine. It was very dark but he used his dragon eyesight so he could see a lot better. It was like a tunnel that twisted through. It also looked very rickety. From this, Jake was convinced that it was not a good place to wait so he began to fly out, quickly so that he could get the search over with and go to the next stage of planning. As he did so he carelessly knocked over a support pylon, made the mine start to cave in. Jake had to act first, the less stable spot in front of him began to cave in first, which meant that he had to jump back to avoid the rest of the rocks. He thought the rest of the mine would cave as well but to his luck it stopped. On the downside, it appeared that he was trapped in. There was no where to go but further into the mine.

Jake proceeded with a little more care down into the mines. Jake hoped there was another exit. The mines split into to ways. Jake had no idea which way to go. He held his breath and decided to go to the one that looked like it headed up. He flew for a couple of minutes and started to get worried. 'What if there are no other exits?' he thought to himself. He reached a point where the mines got even wider. He walked into what seemed like a room. He looked around the room. Something caught his eye. He stared at it then realised what it was, then he gasped.

INTERMISSION:

So what did Jake see?

Can you guess?

Was It A ghost?

Was it the Dark Dragon?

Was it whatever the miners were mining for?

Or was it A naked Obese Scotsman Scoffing Porridge?

I guess that's for me to know and you to find out

When I tell you right now

END INTERMISSION:

Jake looked at what he saw, in front of him was…. Nothing. That's the problem, there was nothing there, no mine, no earth no darkness, no light just nothing. Jake stared at this. He had never seen absolutely nothing before. Jake threw a rock into this 'nothingness.' It disintegrated into nothing. 'I have a feeling that I know why these mines have been abandoned' Jake thought to himself. He couldn't understand why there was absolutely nothing there but this nothingness seemed to block his path. So he started stepping back through the mine. He walked hurriedly away because the nothingness seemed to scare him. His mind could not seem to comprehend nothing. It was indescribable because if it had a description, it would be something. Jake got back to the fork in the mines. "I will try down here" he said to himself. Jake edged his way through this part of the mine. It seemed to get smaller and smaller and go down.

Eventually Jake reached some water. He had to swim through it to continue. Jake dived in. It wasn't far to the other end though and he made it with nothing bad happening. The bad news was on the other side.

Jake looked up and around, but saw nothing, not the same kind of nothing as before, but this time there was darkness and a dead end. Jake was really starting to panic now. "Awww man" he complained then he yelled out "DAMN!" and hit the wall. Some rocks fell out and Jake prepared himself for another collapse but to his luck, nothing collapsed. Jake looked around. From one of the little holes in the wall, light was coming through. Jake looked through this hole. He couldn't believe it. Another exit was right in front of him and the wall to it was thin. Jake easily broke through. "Ahh good old daylight" he commented as he walked back into the open. He heard a noise, which sounded like a small creature yelping. It came from over behind A pile of rocks. Jake flew to the top of the rocks and peered down, but kept himself hidden. He saw a man in Khaki and what looked like a cage. He put the cage into the back of a van, then called for another person behind the van. Jake let out a gasp as he saw the cage contained Pixies. The man in Khaki spoke with a psycho accent.

"Today, I am complete, I have completed my mission, well nearly. One pixie eludes me still, one pixie. I shall come back to the woods and capture it myself. My plan will then be complete."

Jake didn't like what he heard. "No one captures pixies on my watch", he said to himself as the pixie poacher got into the van. He was just about to go out and flame the hunter when suddenly A voice sounded behind him.

"Jake, where have you been, I've been looking all around for you."

Jake remembered that he had spent a while in that mine.

"Ahh sorry G, I got stuck."

"You must come back immediately, I wish to discuss my plan, did you get a good look at things?"

"Not really but.."

"Well we will just have to deal with what we've got" replied Lao Shi

"But Gramps, that guy getting away has stolen some Pixies"

"OK that must be dealt with"

"And he will be back tomorrow for one last one"

"He will be back tomorrow?"

"Uhh yes"

"Then it must be dealt with tomorrow, right now, we must discuss dark dragon tactics."

"But"

"What would you rather, a few pixies spend a night in captivity, or us being unprepared for the Dark Dragon and the world being in danger"

"Umm well it wouldn't take that long"

"We would have to stop his car first and he obviously isn't just going to pull over. We have to take these opportunities when they come to us, not on their turf. That is a rule of engagement."

"But, er Ok G I suppose."

They flew back to camp but Jake couldn't convince himself that they were doing the right thing. 'I suppose sometimes we have to make small sacrifices in order to prevent big consequences' He thought to himself. When they got back to the settlement, Lao Shi showed Jake what he found. It was a map of the entire mines area. Lao Shi started Telling Jake a large and complex plan

"Now see here there are 2 fields……………………"

Jake really couldn't be bothered to listen. He was sure that he could follow along with what his Grandpa was doing. He also figured that he was gone no matter what plan was made so he didn't feel much like listening.

"You got that Jake?"

"Uh yes sure why not?"

"Jake" Laos Shi said a little more menacingly

"No I swear I got it down to the last strand"

"Well I hope so."

The next day, Jake woke up to the sound of a car driving by outside the shack he was in. Jake couldn't remember what was going on for a second, then it hit him, The Pixie poacher was back. He snuck outside to see the van drive up to the forest, stop short of it, and two guys get out.

"Hah I wont bother to wake Gramps for this, I got it covered" Jake whispered. "Dragon UP"

From the back of their van the two guys pulled out a pixie hunting kit and the cage full of pixies. The man in Khaki looked at them for a second, put it back in the van and walked off into the woods in search of that evasive pixie. This was Jakes chance. He crept up to the van once they were gone. They locked the door, but it was little problem for Jake to get inside. The cage was right there. When they saw Jake, they cheered.

"Wassup guys, cha, fear no more the Amdrag is here"

"Hurray" they all shouted

Jake broke open the cage.

"Everybody needs to stay with me until the I get the hunter alright?"

They all agreed.

Back in the Woods, the hunter in Khaki checked his map. "Hey John" He called, "we are near the spot that I have calculated the Pixie to be hiding."

He looked around and reached a sort of pool with shallow water. "Finally I shall have my ways."

"Um but your motives make little sense"

"To you maybe, but I know if I gather their Pixie dust, with an atom composition of my own mixture, 5 Quarks, 12 Leptons and 6 Muons, I can Bestow magical properties onto anyone that I want."

"Where do you get your silly theories?"

"They are well founded. I found this book long ago in the Communist block, titled 'The Magestic Tome' signed a Bill. R. Snr. This had all these bizarre things in it. I was sure that they were real, but nobody else believed it, but now that the presence of mythical creatures is found to no longer be a myth, I am sure that these are correct as well."

"Whatever you say Calle."

"Halt. Look there, under that bush, do you see it, some sort of light?"

"Um yes but it could be anything"

"Well lets find out"

"Not While the AmDrag is here, you don't"

The sudden outburst shocked the two men, as suddenly Jake sprung out of the bushes he was hiding behind and moved in front of the bush.

"The game is up, why don't y'all pack it up and leave before I gat nasty"

John took a step back, he was white with fear. Calle, stared at Jake for a while then laughed. "Not a chance" He taunted back

Immediately he pulled out a tranquiliser gun and aimed it at Jake.

"Uh man if you got an angry dragon, first rule is you do not pull out a gun, you run like hell" John stammered.

"I must have my goddamn pixie dust, I have lost all in the quest for it. I shall not be interrupted."

Calle then noticed the free pixies. "Oh your in for it now" He yelled

'Too easy' Jake thought, 'I've faced a lot scarier guns held by a lot scarier people'

Calle got ready to fire.

"Here allow me to give you fire" Jake laughed as he blew a soft stream of fire. Calle caught on fire, then began running, yelling at the top of his voice. Eventually he dived into the pool of water. All the pixies started cheering. Calle knew he was beat. He quickly stumbled out of the water and ran through back through the woods.

"We thank you, American Dragon, for your service we would like to give you this vial of Pixie Dust"

"Aw gee, thanks guys, Just remember, you got a problem, just give the American Dragon a holler."

With that Jake departed back down to the settlement, back to a waiting Lao Shi and Fu dog.

The rest of that week was fairly uneventful. Jake, Gramps and Fu spent their time in training for the big moment. Laos Shi seemed to heal very well, and it seemed that when the day came, he was back to full health. What they didn't realise is that they made one clerical error.

The day arrived and Jake and Lao Shi went to their hiding spots which were discussed in their plan. Jake took a radio along just for while he waited and turned it on softly. He turned it to an upstate station. They were playing Tom Cochran's 'Life is a highway.'

"Aww man,"Jake complained. 80's music. He changed the channel to an NYC station. They were playing some R&B. "Yeah this is more like it" Jake cheered. Suddenly he heard static, then the station came back on, then once again turned into static. Jake shook the radio. Nothing happened. He turned it onto an upstate New York station. It was fine. He then tried another NYC station. Static.

"Aww man, we've lost contact with NYC on this crappy radio"

Jake turned it to another Upstate station and was shocked to hear them report that they had lost all contact with New York city. Jake flew with haste over to Lao Shi.

"G, whats going on in NYC?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone seems to have lost contact with New York City, all radio stations are down."

"That is very odd indeed. There is only one reason I can think of, but that would mean the prophesies were mistranslated. " He thought back to the papers, he thought about the one that told them that those mines were the place. He remembered that it had different handwriting. Then it hit him.

"Oh my Gosh, Jake get your things, we must leave immediately for New York. That last paper was a fake, we've been tricked, led out of New York. The Dark Dragon left the fake note. He has got a head start on us. Jake and gramps immediately flew back to the settlement, picked up their things and headed back to New York City.

End Chapter

Well this is the last of the chapters without much action, I kind of got bored writing this chapter, but now I shall start on the real thing, from here on in, its action.


	4. Under a blood red sky

New Chapter, Its clear that some of you are hanging for the action so here it starts.

Chapter 4- Under a blood red sky

They knew that something was terribly wrong, even before they hit the city. Normally they had blue skies over through to the city skyline which could be just made out. But today when they looked, they saw pillars of blacks smoke. The sky seemed blood red and there appeared to be orange fires. Jake realised that this may have been the vision of hell that he saw earlier on in his dream. Things looked even worse when they got closer. Jake could see that no one on the ground had any idea what to do. They were being restricted from going to the city. There were police blockades everywhere. Then they got to the mess of the city. It looked like a post apocalyptic nightmare, rubble everywhere. Many buildings were still standing but were on fire. There was panic on the streets.

It had taken Jake, Lao Shi and Fu 1 and a half hours to get back to the city. "The dark dragon must have a hell of a lot of minions. Jake looked down and saw a bunch of people run into an alleyway. Suddenly a shade appeared and began harassing. They started to run back out of the alley, but a shade appeared on the other end.

"Gramps, Down Here" Called Jake

The three of them landed in the alley. The crowd did not know whether to be scared or happy. The shades growled at Jake and Lao Shi.

"Alright lets see what you got, are you chicken huh?" Fu started taunting them. One of them made a dash for fu, but was stopped by Jake.

"Here have some claw" Jake shouted as he easily dispersed of the shade. The other one growled, but turned and started getting away.

"Oh no you don't" Jake yelled as he flew after the shade. Jake breathed a warning shot of fire and the shade froze. He then turned around to face Jake but Jake did not need to do anything. A man with a large piece of wood, smacked the shade unconscious. The devastation on the ground was much more apparent on the ground then in the air. Jake and the man thanked each other, but the house next to them suddenly exploded. Jake and the man dived for cover. It seemed that everywhere in New York was now some sort of death trap.

'I got to get home' Jake realised. He had no idea what could be happening to his house. On the street he could see looters. Everyone was in a panic. Jake, Lao Shi and Fu flew to Lao Shi's electric shop which was nearby. It was undamaged, luckily but they didn't know for how much longer. Central Park was fully ablaze. The reality of what was happening finally dawned on them. They were too late. Most of New York was already rubble. On a working radio, Jake heard (on a radio station outside the NYC) that the government had authorised Milliary intervention. Jake did not know if that would be much help, the military would be severely under prepared to face the evilest of all magical creatures.

After a while, Lao Shi said "Jake, we must get to your house. If it is still intact, we must get Haley. We must tell your parents to stay indoors at all costs. Then we must head over to Margus Bazaar and see if there is any damage and if we can get more reinforcements to fight for us."

Immediately after he said this, a civilian came flying through the shop window. Outside, an evil troll was attacking him.

Jake and Lao Shi leapt into action. The troll was a little startled and scared at having to face two dragons, but did not run away like he normally would. Jake tackled him into the ground with enough force to knock anything out, but the troll seemed little interested. The evil magical creatures seemed to be stronger then the good ones Jake thought although he couldn't really make a fully founded assumption as he had only gone against 3 creatures so far. The troll got back up. This time Lao Shi tackled it. This time it didn't get up.

"We must hurry, back to your parent's house. I just have to hope that they are alright."

With that Jake and Lao Shi took off in the direction of Jakes house. Fu stayed behind because they believed that it was safer for him in the shop, but he could also get rid of human looters who might try and take advantage of the situation.

Jake's street looked fairly placid compared to the rest of New York, 'They musn't have destroyed here much then' Jake thought to himself. They landed at the front door and knocked. Jakes Dad, armed with a shotgun, cocked it and yelled "Who's there, go away."

"But its me Jake"

"Oh Jake, come on in" He said excitedly as he unbolted the door and opened it.

"Whats Happening?" Asked Jakes mum. "It seems that the world has fallen apart."

"We require Haley." Lao Shi replied. "We need all the help we can get"

"But do you think that she is ready?"

"We cannot burden ourselves with such thoughts, she will do just fine."

(Argh its getting hard to concentrate, the song 'Jump' by Van Halen suddenly Jumped into my head for no reason and I haven't been able to get it out)

"But" Jakes mum continued to protest, but Lao Shi wouldn't listen.

"Either she fights with us, or she dies here. The Dark Dragon is not going to care that she has not had any training. With us she stands a chance. Alone, there is nothing."

Jakes mum was still very reluctant, but gave in.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Asked Jakes dad.

"You two must stay here. You cannot go outside it is dangerous. We on the other hand are going to Margus Bazaar to get help from as much of the non corrupted magical community as we can."

Jake, Gramps and Haley then left. Jakes Dad then Locked the door and returned to his vigilant position. It was still dangerous throughout New York. The police from all districts had decided to work together, and were struggling to get to a central meeting point. The streets below were packed witrh Refugees, all of whom seemed that they couldn't leave New York. It was a site. Several million people unarmed and unprovisioned attempting to make a hasty exodus from New York. The heat at times was unbearable and the fires were so intense that although the air was filled with smoke, The sky was a light shade of blood red. When the trio got to Margus Bazaar, they found that it had been trashed, stalls lying about the place fires etc. It was a splitting image of the rest of New York city. It was also void of all life. Many had managed to escape but some were not so lucky. Their lifeless bodies lined the streets. Or were they the lucky ones? Jake knew if the Dark Dragon was not stopped that everyone may as well be dead.

"It's a terrible shame" Commented Lao Shi.

Haley was scared.

"Don't look Haley" Jake told her, "It will only make thing worse.

The three turned to leave, there had to be someone in the entire city willing to help them but they were interrupted. Two Dragons, Pitch black in colour appeared out of nowhere and blocked their exit. They turned their attention on these two.

"So pleased that you could join us, I knew Id find you here" Boomed a voice from behind them.

They turned around. The Dark dragon was there, just in front of him. He clutched the orb. Lao Shi noticed that something was wrong. Then an idea hit him, with as much shock as when he looked through the orb at Wilhelm and was red. This time when he looked through the orb at the Dark Dragon, It was its Natural blue colour. Lao Shi couldn't make sense of it. The only reason that he could possible find is that the Dark Dragon was a pureblood dragon with no shape shifting abilities, or magical properties whatsoever. But everybody believed that these non magic Dragons had been extinct for millions of years.

"My Dragon Posse and I will make short work of you." The dark dragon Growled.

The three of them prepared to fight. Haley watched Jake to find out what she should do. There were three of them and 3 of the evil dragons, but the evil ones had a huge advantage. While Jake could probably take on one of the evil dragon guards, Haley still had no chance. Also the Dark Dragon was more powerful then either of them and now that he had the orb of mysticism, he was even more powerful then before.

The guard dragons made the first strike, they went for the weakest, Haley. She had no idea what to do. Jake went for the guard dragons before they could do anything to Haley but he was tackled from behind by the dark dragon. It was up to Lao Shi. He sprung into action, grabbing Haley and moving her out of the way, just before the dragon guards got to her. He even added in a fire blast to get them as they passed. Haley copied this action, and they both burned the evil dragons. Jake was hit hard by the tackle but he sprung straight back into action. The Dark Dragon had turned his attention to Lao Shi and became engaged in to hand to hand combat with him. Meanwhile Jake tackled one of the evil dragon guards. It roared as he hit it and it fell crashing through a building. The other dragon guard grabbed Jakes back and did not let go. Jake could not breath fire at the one on his back and struggled to get it off. The tackled dragon recovered and attacked Jakes Front. Jake managed to flame him which forced him back a little. Haley then came in with a flame/Claw attack, and attacked the dragon on Jakes back. It let go, yelped in pain but turned around and swiped its claw hitting Haley and knocking her to the ground. Jake bit the dragons throat as hard as he could. It seemed that the evil dragon would be down for the count when the Dark Dragon broke the combat with Lao Shi and suddenly attacked Jake who was forced to let go. The Dark Dragon hit Jake with such a force that he was knocked to the ground and stayed there.

"Finish him now, my evil Minion, and the power will be yours."

The Dark Dragon then turned his attention to Lao Shi, so that he could not interfere. The other evil guard held Haley back.

The evil dragon laughed as it approached Jake. Jake started to come around, but was still feeling very dizzy and nauseous. The Evil Dragon flew up, spread its wings and raised its claw for one final attack on Jake.

Suddenly a voice popped out of nowhere. "You will not harm him."

Then a green energy bolt suddenly hit the evil dragon from behind and he fell to the floor. The Rose, or hunts girl appeared. She zapped the Dragon another time, then another then another and repeated this ten times. If that wasn't enough, she began beating the dragon on the ground with the staff. Again and again she hit it. When she finally stopped she was puffing and there was a pool of blood lying around the lifeless figure of the dragon.

"Congratulations, Hunts girl. You have finally slain your first dragon"

The hunts master and several other members of the hunts clan appeared on all the buildings around the bazaar. The dark dragon looked around and growled.

"Come" He beckoned to the other evil dragon guard, then took off.

The evil dragon guard tried to do the same, but was attacked by the entire hunts clan and slain.

They then surrounded Jake, Lao Shi and Haley and raised their staffs.

"Stop, wait, do not hurt them" Yelled Hunts girl as she jumped into the circle.

"Hmm, yes" Called the hunts master. "I do not like making truces with Dragons and it pains me greatly to do this but when a maniac dragon seems to be destroying everything with an army of evil minions, we need as many friends as we can get. You three, welcome to the hunts clan, or as it shall be temporarily called the evil hunts clan, because we only will hunt the evil creatures"

"Lets Just stick with the name hunts clan" Rose replied.

"Ok We agree to that" Lao Shi said cautiously.

Jake smiled. He never thought that he would be part of the hunts clan but he didn't mind. It meant that he could spend more time with Rose.

End Chapter

Spoiler- Lets Just say in the next chapter an old 'Friend' Returns


	5. Wilhelm Returns

Sorry that I'm updating so slowly, I've gotten a bit lazy recently

Chapter 5-Wilhelm Returns

Deep in a cell in a prison in New York a well known terrorist was being held captive. He was the man responsible for the attack on the Kepler building and he was still yet to be tried. This man, Wilhelm Roentgen, was in maximum security because he was a criminal genius, he probably could have escaped with any more relaxed security and had he not been driven to the edge of insanity by Jake and the corrupting nature of the orb. Wilhelm was in so deep, he had no idea what was going on outside. He was sitting down in his cell reading the latest edition of times magazine. He had just finally got a moments piece and quiet after days of trying with the media, guards and other prisoners. The fact that he was so deep in the prison is what saved his life. Wilhelm was sitting down, reading the magazine, then he heard a huge bang from outside. The next thing he knew, he was knocked to the floor, by a hot fiery blast. He stayed there on the floor with his arms over his head for about a minute, before looking up and gasping.

There was no prison left. The charred remains of the cell he was in was all that was left of the prison. He realised that the prison must have somehow blown up and that he survived only because of how deep he was in the prison. Then the cold harsh reality of what was going on in New York hit him. He looked around to the scene of destruction which had not only engulfed the prison, but seemed to have engulfed the entire of New York city.

After recovering from the shock of it all he thought that he would make the best of this new found opportunity. "Well, I havn't seen a better invitation to leave" He spoke aloud to himself. He picked up the times magazine which was half burned, and stuffed the remaining pages in his pocket. "Might be good reading material for later." He then walked out a charred hole in the side of his cell. There were no signs of life anywhere in the remains of the prison.

Wilhelm walked towards what looked like the centre of the blast. He saw pipes and the remains of what might have been a huge gas or petrol tank.

"Well that's part of that mystery solved" Wilhelm thought to himself as he turned his gaze to the cloudy blood red sky. He spotted a flying creature. It looked like a dragon. 'Looks like more black dragons are trying to take my orb' Wilhelm thought. 'I knew Dragons couldn't be trusted.'

Right next to the prison, there was a military barracks. It had been partially damaged due to the explosion, but it still looked to be mostly intact and there seemed to be no one occupying it. Wilhelm, with all his military experience decided that it might be a god idea to search the barracks. The soldiers were probably somewhere trying to fix the problem. Wilhelm didn't really know what was going on, but he had an Idea. He knew enough about the orb to know that it could corrupt anything. He had been close to doing anything for it, but now that he had been away from it for a while, his lust for the orb had subsided a lot.

Wilhelm crept across the smoky street to the barracks. It reminded him of when he followed Jake down to the burning floors of the Kepler building in order to retrieve the orb, but the smoke here was less blinding. He entered through the blown away front door. Just as he had expected, there was no one here, but there didn't look like there were any signs of weapons or anything he might need to survive in New York. Wilhelm decided to search deeper. Shelves were knocked over and he found some intact Kevlar in the next room. 'That's a good start' he said to himself.

He walked down a long hallway. There seemed to be offices and a library on one side and sleeping quarters on the other side. He then came to a sign that got him excited. It pointed down the hallway and it read Armoury. He started to run down the hallway. It its end there was a T intersection. There was a sign that read "Armoury" and pointed to the left hallway. Wilhelm speed around the corner but abruptly stopped. A little way down the hallway, a creature that looked like a Velocor Raptor was picking at the remains of some poor fool. Wilhelm stopped but it caught him in the corner of its eye. It stopped eating and looked up at Wilhelm, staring at him. Wilhelm slowly backed up around the corner. The raptor looked at him very carefully as he did this. Wilhelm was sure not to make any sudden movements. He continued backing around the corner until he was fully out of sight of the Raptor, then about faced and ran. The Raptor sensed this and started to give chace.

Wilhelm ran down the hallway as fast as he could. There was little he could do, he was unarmed and it was clear that the raptor was faster then him. He ran past a chair, throwing it in the raptors way as he did. The Raptor just jumped over it. It didn't impede him much. The raptor got closer to Wilhelm. Wilhelm could feel it right on his heels. The Raptor got ready to pounce. Just at that moment Wilhelm spotted an open door to his right. He ran through it just as the Raptor pounced. It landed, and then had to change direction in order to get back to the door. This gave Wilhelm a little extra time. He ran through a hallway and out a door into a courtyard. There was a row of target practice targets. Wilhelm dove behind one of these and peered out from behind.

The Raptor came slowly through the door. It looked like it was in some sort of hunting stance. It sniffed the air and looked around the court yard. It started to move towards the targets and then thought better of it. To Wilhelm surprise, it turned and walked back through the door.

Wilhelm waited another minute before stepping out from behind the targets. He edged his way to the door, he wanted to ensure that his coast was clear before he kept moving. He stood to the side of the door and peered into the room. It was empty, No Raptor. Wilhelm breathed a sigh of relief but he knew something was wrong. The raptor would not just go and leave him like that.

His good hearing then picked up something from behind him, it was breathing.

"Oh S, How did it get behind me?"

At that moment the sneaky raptor got ready to pounce once again. Wilhelm's good hearing meant that he had time to run through the door, and then slam it before the raptor pounced. The Raptor hit the door hard, knocking it over but it seemed perfectly fine. Wilhelm was running out of the room and back down the hallway towards the armoury. He left anything that he could find behind him in order to provide any sort of hindrance he could. Looking back, he saw that the raptor scaled these obstacles with ease. He cut around the corner to the armoury. The door was closed and locked. He had to do something soon, the raptor came around the corner, it did not look like it was willing to let Wilhelm leave. Wilhelm tried bashing the door hard but it wouldn't budge. The raptor edged ever closer, Wilhelm could hear it breathing.

"Where's that goddamn dragon now that he is really needed?" Wilhelm whispered to himself.

The raptor snarled in response. Wilhelm then noticed that the bars on the window into the armoury through which a soldier is handed their weapon was open, furthermore the bullet proof glass was mostly cracked and shattered.

'I have to do it' Wilhelm thought, 'It will hurt though'

Wilhelm took a few more steps back so he was in line with the window, then a few steps away from the wall. The raptor had stopped to watch him do this. Wilhelm had to time this perfectly, if he moved to soon, the Raptor would be able to anticipate his next move. The raptor then charged. It was up to a matter of milliseconds but Wilhelm seemed to have some sort of sixth sense that always got him out of danger. Just when it was too late for the raptor to change direction, Wilhelm side stepped, ran over to the window of the armoury and dived through it. Although it was badly cracked it still hurt a lot. He was also cut by a lot of the glass when he landed. 'Well it worked better for the dragon.'

There was no time for him to lie there. The Raptor would probably jump through after him. He got up and walked to the nearest shelf. There was a wide array of guns and weaponry he could use. He picked up a powerful shotgun and checked to make sure that the shells were inside. 'Hmm ready and loaded that's the way I like my guns.'

At that moment the raptor jumped through the window, then to Wilhelm's surprise it finally spoke some English.

"Ill swallow your soul" It croaked as it made a leap for him

"Swallow this", Wilhelm replied as he pointed the shotgun at the raptor and fired. It was a head shot. It blew the raptors head apart. The corpse still crashed into Wilhelm though with not as much force as it would have. Wilhelm fell back to the floor with the raptor on top of him. He struggled under the body of the raptor for a bit then managed to slide it off. He stood up looking at his surroundings. It was his paradise, all sorts of guns and knives and weaponry. Wilhelm Helped himself. He3 picked up a spare backpack putting all sorts of explosives guns and such. He then picked up several vests which could hold more guns. Then he got the guns, knives and ammo. It was all very heavy, but Wilhelm was a very strong guy and was used to carrying a ridiculous amount of firearms. After he was fully loaded he looked at himself in the mirror and uttered one word. "Groovy."

Wilhelm decided to further explore the barracks. For about half an hour he looked around looking for anything worth while. Then out the back he saw a helipad. It it was an apache AH-64. While Wilhelm was not the best at flying choppers, he did undergo a course and was fairly proficient at it.

"I have found my transport" Wilhelm laughed to himself. He remembered back to a room where all the keys were kept. 'There has to be one for this chopper' he thought to himself. Upon returning to this room, he looked through the shelf of labelled keys this took him a while as they were in no specific order. He then found a key ring full of odd shaped keys, labelled 'Helicopters.'

Wilhelm then returned to the helipad. "Time for revenge" Wilhelm spoke aloud, then looked around at his surroundings. "But first things first I suppose." With that he headed towards the helicopter.

Meanwhile, Jake and the hunts clan were tracking down several corrupted magical creatures. They seemed to go into the charred remains of a building and hide in the rubble. Jake, Lao Shi, Haley and the hunts clan followed them down to the rubble where a small battle followed. Rose seemed to stick with the hunts master a lot as she fought. Demons were especially bad creatures to fight as they knew a lot of magic. There were 3 Demons, 3 Dragons, 3 Shades and 5 Trolls that they had to face. Most of the hunts clan and Haley were dealing with the trolls and shades. The hunts master seemed very determined to slay the dragons, leaving Jake and Lao Shi to fight the demons. These seemed to be weaker minions though as The Hunts Clan seemed to be laying blow after blow upon the enemy. The demons were only young ones and their fighting experience was very low. They seemed a pushover but strangely they were over determined. The Regular hunts clan members had the trolls and shades on the verge of defeat but the dragons seemed to be keeping hunts master on his feet though.

Noticing that Jake would fare very well against the demons, Lao Shi turned his attention to the three dragons who did not look close to yielding, it appeared that the weak dragons fell easiest to the temptations of the orb but gained the most from its power. Rose was glad that they were not fighting Jake and that they would not be, until this thing ended at least. One of the dragons managed to crash tackle the hunts man, he hit the wall of the remaining cell in the building. He sat up with great difficulty and started wheezing. To relieve himself a bit he removed his helmet. He still had a balaclava on so his face wasn't revealed.

"I think im getting a little too old for this" he groaned

"Uncle?" Rose Whispered in a questioning way. "You keep away from him" She shouted at the dragons. Jake saw in Roses eyes a darkness that he had only seen before when she saved him. There was something between them, but Jake also saw that there was still something between Rose and the hunts clan. The evil dragon dived for another attack, but was kicked away by an angry Rose/Thorn.

"Don't you dare" Rose yelled as she pulled out her hunt staff and zapped the dragon with green energy. Another dragon tried to attack back but Rose countered it with a smack using the staff. They seemed to pull back a little. The hunts master caught his breath once again and began to stand up.

Then, not too far off in the distance, another dragon landed. It was the dark dragon it was just the correct distance away to be silhouetted amongst all the smoke and debris of New York City. The dark dragon let out a laugh then held up the orb.

"Orb of Mysticism, grant mine minions greater strength" He commanded

The orb then began to glow, along with the minions. The hunts clan watched this until it stopped. Looking around they could not see the dark dragon anymore but his minions did not look any different. As they were about to learn, looks can be deceiving. The dragon that was being beaten up by Rose looked at her then grinned. Then with a very high speed, it knocked her to the ground. The others stared in amazement at this until they to were attacked by the other creatures who seemed to have gained a strength much greater then what they had before. The tables seemed to almost have turned as the hunts clan started losing. Jake himself was now having a lot of trouble against the demons, so Lao Shi went to help him.

Rose was lying on the ground, looking at the hunts master. She began to get up when suddenly she was held down by a dragon.

"No escaping now, but the best part is, you get to witness the demise of one of the greatest threats to our cause"

"What do you mean"

Rose continued struggling as a dragon seemed to appear from nowhere, landing right in front of the hunts master. It then picked him up by the throat and began squeezing.

"No, Let him go" Rose screamed. This seemed to make the dragon laugh harder. Jake was knocked right next to rose and saw what was going on. Jake immediately took a dive for the dragon holding the hunts master but the third dragon swatted him away as if he were a fly. Rose had to watch as the dragon held the struggling hunts master tighter and tighter. Then the hunts master went still. The dragon laughed the tossed him away as if he were a piece of garbage.

Jake took the dragon holding rose from behind. This meant that he let go of Rose but he managed to get a hold of Jake. Rose charged up her staff in anger and zapped the claw holding Jake. The dragon yelped in pain and let go of Jake. Rose kneeled next to Jake sobbing. Lao Shi crashed beside them.

"They are now too powerful" he gasped.

Haley also fell down unconscious. The rest of the hunts clan was nowhere to be seen. The evil creatures grinned in front of them. Jake knew that they had to keep going or else it would end there. Suddenly the heard a hiss, followed by an explosion, right where the three dragons were standing. It looked like they had been hit by a rocket. It happened again and the series of explosions moved through the bunch of creatures. The evil creatures didn't know what was going so they began routing. Jake listened carefully. He heard the sound of a chopper.

He looked around in the sky and noticed one coming in this direction. It began to lose height, then slowly land right in front of them.

Jake saw a figure start to get out. It was Wilhelm.

"You!" Jake shouted and got into a defensive stance.

"Yes, me and I believe you owe me an orb" Wilhelm said cooly

"Its not your orb"

"Relax, its just a joke, I come in peace. I want to help you beat this Dark Dragon"

"You want to help us?"

"Yes, its not easy to terrorise a world which has no one left to terrorise. I'm fully armed and the chopper I stole has emergency steering in the cockpit (In case something happens with the pilot or his steering) so I can shoot as well as fly. How about it. Do you trust me?"

"Go on Jake" Urged Lao Shi, we need all the help we can get now that it seems that the hunts clan has disbanded"

"Ok" said Jake

"Well looks like we will have fun then won't we"

"Ill get that damn dark dragon if it's the last thing I do" Growled rose still sobbing.

"Well lets get on with acquiring the orb then" Wilhelm announced

There was something about the way that Wilhelm said that that Jake did not like but he did have to agree. They couldn't waste any more time.

End of chapter

Well it's just Jake, Lao Shi, Haley, Rose and Wilhelm now, but next chapter thing heat up as humans start their fight back.


	6. Vigilante

T'is time for chapter 6 methinks, If ye be thinking differently then I be disagreeing with ye…… Anyway Ill get on with it, a straightforward chapter this one be but still as good as chocolate. (This is just a kind of filler chapter)

Chapter 6- Vigilante

If it wasn't enough for Jakes dad that the world was falling apart before his very eyes, he also had the realisation that his very own son was fighting this evil. He felt it next to unbearable to just sit down doing nothing while New York was crumbling around him.

"We got to do something dear" He told his wife

"Yes, but father said that we must stay put if we are to survive" She replied

"They will get to us if we fight or not, look, many people have died today. Most of them never even thought about fighting. And now the police have gone and blocked off New York city. No one can get in, No one can get out. If we are going to stay, there is only one thing we can do. That is fight."

"I see where your coming from, but we are not magic, we would not stand a chance."

"You don't need magic to have power, look listen. You guys are not the only ones to have a secret."

"What do you mean?"

Jake's Dad then went through his wallet. He seemed to be searching through the cards. "Ah here it is" He pulled out a gold card and handed it to his wife.

"Membership to the NYCUGC" she read aloud, then got angry, "You're a member of the New York City Underground Gun Club? How did you get membership there, they are a bunch of underground Mercenaries bent on the toppling of the government"

"That's just the way people look at them"

"Then why were they outlawed?"

"Sometimes they do act a little extreme, but really, they never wanted to overthrow the government"

"Well how did you get membership there?"

"Well lets just say I accidentally stumbled upon one of their meetings and they signed me up, so that I couldn't go to the police cause I would be involved."

"They forced you?"

"Well no, er yes but anyway, they probably are meeting at their secret spot right now, with them, we have a chance to fight back. Come on, its our only hope."

"Are you sure we can even make it to their 'secret spot' alive"

"We have to"

She still looked at him awkwardly but inside she knew that he was right. They had to get to wherever it was the thing was that they didn't even know if anyone would be there or what would be happening. Jakes Dad had the shotgun and his mum armed herself with whatever she could. They Then went out the front door, into the fiery heat of burning New York. Jakes dad locked the door after they were out then he jumped into the garden. Jakes mum decided to follow his steps exactly. Jakes Dad looked around making sure it was safe to leave the garden. Once this was confirmed, they carefully made their way down the street. There was no sign of trouble. They turned onto a side street and continued walking. The coast seemed clear.

They walked for about 10 minutes in the direction of the subway. There was a long narrow stretch of street which was covered in smoke. They had to walk through this area of thick smoke. Their visibility was very limited as they carefully took step after step. Jakes dad thought he heard something, but didn't think much of it. Suddenly out of the black smoke a police car emerged. Upon seeing the two figures, it came to a Holt. Jakes dad realised that to the police, they must look like looters or something. The two police officers stepped out of the car.

"Sir Drop the gun and raise your hands, both of you." One of the police called.

Jake's Dad (Ah Ill Just call him David from now on, Who cares about his real name?) was deciding whether to comply or run.

The other officer was already starting to walk towards them. The first officer pulled out his firearm.

"I said drop the gun and put your hands up"

David dropped the gun. He really felt he had no choice.

"Ok, now both of you move slowly towards the car, keep your hands up. When you get there slowly place your hands on the chassis. No sudden movements now."

They both followed the officer's instructions. They placed their hands against the car. The officers searched them. They found no other weapon. They didn't cuff the pair because they determined that they were no threat, but they took the shotgun and made them get in the back seat of the car.

The officers got in the car and the driver started it up. They didn't say anything. They were driving in the opposite direction to the place where they needed to go. David sighed because he thought that they would never be able to help his son.

"Maybe its for the best" Jakes mum (Uh lets call her Tracey) "Maybe we would just get in the way of things"

David wasn't overly happy about this but he did not reply. The police car continued on and on for about 15 minutes, all the time drawing them further and further away from the club. The police car turned on to 32nd Street when suddenly it was hit by something. The police car jarred, then came to a halt. It was then hit again, this time whatever hit it did to with enough force to flip it onto its roof. The police, were trained for this situation, managed to unbuckle themselves, and open the doors. They crawled out and looked around, holding the confiscated shotgun ready. Upon seeing nothing, they then helped David and Tracey out of the car.

"We have to get somewhere safe" Ordered one of the officers. Suddenly a massive gryphon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed one of the officers in its talon. The other officer tried shooting it with the shotgun, but missed. Another gryphon came out of nowhere and picked up the other officer before he could do much. It held on tight, so the officer could not move his arms in order to shoot the gryphon. David and Tracey were left alone without any weapons. No other gryphons came which was a relief, but they now had to walk so much further in order to get to the secret place.

They started off down the road. The visibility in this area of New York seemed to be a lot worse. They had to take out their handkerchiefs and put them over their nose because there was a strong smell of burning rubber. They decided to take it tree by tree, bush by bush. It would greatly lengthen the time it took for them to reach the club, but it was their best chance of remaining concealed from the eyes of awaiting enemies.

So, they ran from safety of tree to tree, bush to bush, keeping a close eye for predators. Not may seemed to be around, something seemed to have caught their attention on the other side of the city. They made it back to their house with little problem, then continued on back towards the station.

By now the smoke had started to thicken as they made their way up to a long stretch with no cover.

"It would be best if we bolted to the trees on the other side as fast as we could" David announced. "I will go first, then signal you, do not stop till you reach the other side."

Tracey nodded in agreement.

David looked out to ensure that the coast was clear and then bolted. It was at least a 200M rush to the safety of concealment. Not being particularly athletic, he started to get really tired around the 75 M mark and slowed down considerably. At the 150 M mark he had slowed to almost a walking pace, but eventually he made it to the other side. Tracey having Dragon blood was naturally a little more athletic. David looked around to ensure the coast was clear, the beckoned. Tracey started to run, the only thing crossing her mind was to get to the other side. David Jumped when a little bit of debris fell from a nearby building, but there were still no signs of anything bad. Tracey slowed down a little at the 100 Meter mark.

Suddenly a large Gargoyle sprang out of a nearby house and made a grab for Tracey. Its aim was a little off, but it managed to knock her over. David ran out from behind the bushes. Tracey was a little dazed and surprised, but she still managed to stand up. The Gargoyle looked like it was trying to call something, as it let out a piercing shrill screech. Then It started to head back towards Tracey. She started running towards Dave but The gargoyle continued to follow her, Drawing ever closer. It was focused and ready to make the grab. It reached out its claw. It knew that she might try to possible dive forward in order to escape the grip, but the gargoyle was ready for this. It drew ever closer, eyeing its intended victim. Then it was within range and made a swipe, but seddenly from out of nowhere, David made a dive, forcing Tracey to fall over backwards. The Gargoyle hadn't calculated this and missed, its surprise was so great that it didn't swoop up fast enough and hit the ground. Dave and Tracey made a run for it.

They ran down the road, but the Gargoyle soon recovered. Not only that, but 2 trolls had come into site, and joined the chase. The creatures were by far faster then the two humans were, but by now they didn't have too far to go. At the end of the street there was a T intersection. All they had to do when they reached the intersection is go left and just sown the road would be the railway station. They got ready to turn left, the gargoyle and trolls were now close behind them. Suddenly on the left turn, several evil creatures sprung out, blocking their path left. More appeared on the right turn. They were now surrounded. The creatures chasing them slowed down. Dave and Tracey could not go anywhere. They looked around at all the creatures which had formed a circle around them. They had nothing to fight them with except their bare hands. The circle drew ever tighter, the creatures satisfied with the fact that they were about to make their kill.

A loud sound was heard nearby and a nearby. A Goblin flinched Fell to the ground. The creatures stoped and they all looked around in awe. Suddenly, another shot was heard. The creatures all began to retreat a little. Then they heard something which sounded like a man shouting, then suddenly from all around them, guys with guns poped up. They all began firing into the crowd of creatures. The creatures started to panic and they began to look for somewhere to hide, but everywhere that they could possibly have gone was covered. A few tried to charge at the nearest person, but there were just too many to cover him. It was a well planned ambush indeed, The creatures could put up little resistance against the men with their guns. David and Tracey had been saved. Once all the creatures were either dead or routed, A tall man came down from the wreckage of a nearby house.

"Hello David" He said

"Gus!" David gasped, "Honey, the NYCUGC has just saved us."

"That's right, pleased to help a fellow member"

Tracey looked at Gus, he was very well built and had several tattoos. He was also wearing Khaki Camouflage and looked fairly militant.

"Gus, this is my Wife Tracey"

"Pleased to meet you Maam" Replied Gus

"Uh, thanks" Tracey replied, she still wasn't used to the fact that she was talking to a group of people who were commonly referred to as Looney gun militia.

"You guys are very lucky" Gus continued. "We had decided that sitting in our little shelter was no good. The only way to fight these monsters is to drive them out of New York city. There have been suspicious animal sightings in other cities as well, it looks like this might be the fight that makes or breaks the human race. Therefore, we are marching to the city centre right now, to hold it, from these filthy creatures who now inhabit central Manhattan. We saw these creatures along the way and saw you get ambushed. It's a case of right place right time id say, although a pessimist might still say wrong place and wrong time, for needing help in the first place. Will you join us now, as we march towards our freedom?"

David stood silent for a little while. He looked at his wife, then back.

"Ok, we will join you, we don't see many other options."

All the members came out of their hiding places and came down onto the road. There were a lot of members, a lot more then anyone could have guessed, it was surprising to see how many people were involved when they were generally considered militia, but it seemed that now was as good time as any to join militia.

They began walking as a group down the road towards the city centre. They continued largely undisturbed but the smoke got thicker as they walked. They then turned onto a large 4 lane road which headed straight for the centre, but up ahead they saw a large police roadblock. They continued onwards. A police officer ran to his car and brought out a loud speaker and then started ordering them to turn back. They continued Marching inspired by their leader Gus, who they all felt was very able to make the decisions and it seemed most would be willing to go on a suicide mission for him. They continued to get closer to the roadblock. The police began turning their attention to the large vigilante mob that approached. Once again the police warned them to turn back or else they would be forced to make arrests. But that did not deter the mob at all.

When they were just a few feet short of the roadblock, Gus stopped, then ordered everyone else to stop as well. One of the police officers squinted at Gus he seemed to recognise him.

"Gus!" he shouted "I have wanted to put you away for so long, but now is not the time to be dealing with you. I order you to turn back now, or we will be forced to take action."

"Just let us through, we mean you no harm, we are on the same side here"

"I cannot let you through this is a restricted area, turn back now, or else"

"Look! I am on the same side as you, Do you not understand, we are at war here! You cannot stop us, we will fight for our city"

"We have everything under control here, I cannot allow you access beyond this point. Last warning. Turn back or things will get messy"

"You have everything under control? I see no control here"

The officer then drew his pistol.

"Sir, I'm afraid I am going to have to place you under arrest. Drop your weapon, and put your hands up and the rest of you leave now or else!"

Gus took a step forward in defiance.

The officer cocked his pistol, but was distracted by something, the sound of a chopper not just one but a few.

"Hear that?" He yelled in excitement "Finally the government has sent the U.S military in. We are bound to be victorious"

Dave watched as out of a side street on the other side of the Roadblock, a convoy of Jeeps and tanks rolled by.

"Damn, they just don't get it" He whispered to himself. They can't win

"See that?" The officer then turned his attention back to the vigilante group. "Your no longer needed. They finally got the Army involved."

Ahh, I finally update this story, sorry about the long wait.


	7. Battlefield New York

Now that I'm a uni student, it will be hard to keep updating things, but ill still try as much as possible. Its also getting harder to come up with new and inventive action scenes, but I will try as hard as possible.

Chapter 7-Battlefield New York

The mob watched as a large convoy of Military vehicles passed by and turned down a side street.

"Screw the military" Gus yelled, "They will destroy everything"

"They will destroy you if you don't turn and leave this very instant" The police officer replied."

Gus didn't bother answering. He just stood there staring as the convoy passed by. Soon enough the vehicles stopped coming and disappeared into the fiery blackness of New York.

The police officer began explaining "The military come in from all directions\, surrounding the island. They have been ordered tol do what it takes to get the orb destroyed."

This caught David and Tracey's attention. "You can't destroy the orb, that will kill all good creatures as well" David began yelling

"Sir as far as it is possible to see, there are no good creatures, and will not be until the orb is destroyed."

The sound of gunfire started up in the distance and explosions became more common.

"What about My son?" Continued Dave

"Well if your son is one of those creatures, then id hate to meet your wife" The officer replied chuckling to himself. "What do you do, keep them in a cage and feed them scraps?"

"You sir on the very edge of going on my not nice list."

"Oh no I'm so scared"

An explosion was heard nearby. Which made everyone stop and stare in silence in the direction of the explosion. There was dead silence for a few seconds, then out of the smoke, a chopper, engulfed in flames came falling, heading straight for the police barricade. This was followed by another burning chopper.

"Take cover" Yelled the lead officer. Then all the officers scattered. The vigilante did as well. The first chopper crashed right into one of the patrol cars in the blockade. Then slid to a halt. The second one hit the patrol car next to it.

As quick as a flash, Gus yelled "Quick the blockade is broken, onwards into the city."

Then the mob ran out of their respective hiding spots, through the gap in the and through the gap in the blockade.

"Halt!" yelled the police leader, but there was no stoping the large group of vigilantes.

"Stuff that, I'm leaving" he yelled "They can go get themselves killed. Once past the blockade, they seemed to pass a large number of burning vehicles. The military had come in too quickly and confidently and were obviously ambushed but the sound of gunfire up ahead meant that there was still a fierce battle going on. Gus did not want to make the same mistake.

"Ok" He ordered. "We will split into a group of 2, One group make your way over to around central park, while we shall go to Harlem. Go through building by building, keep covered and try to avoid large open spaces. We all want to meet up again."

They formed 2 groups. Much to the distraught of David and Tracey, they were split up. Tracey went into a group with a guy named Fergus as the appointed leader, whereas Dave remained with Gus.

"Alright guys lets head for that building there, make sure our path is clear and move forward, we do not want to get caught up in the army's battle, but we also do not want to be overwhelmed by these creatures."

Gus group all ran in an orderly fashion towards the building. They stopped just outside. One of the guys kicked open the door, and peered inside to make sure it was clear. They then entered the building, checking carefully around every corner carefully before moving in. This way, they managed to move through building after building with little difficulty. What little resistance was offered by stray creatures was dealt with easily. Dave noticed that Gus lead his troops with uttermost care and made sure everything was alright before they would proceed with their plans.

Gus's Group finally reached a mall in Harlem, which he considered was a good defense point. Unfortunately there was a problem. There were several evil creatures inside.

Gus sent in 2 scouts in order to survey the area. They came back out 10 minutes later with the following findings:

"Sir, there are 5 Major hallways on all 3 levels which leads to a large square opening in the middle. This square opening is on the ground floor only, but it goes to the top of the mall, so there are plenty of Balconies on the second and third floor that we can get a shot down from. Most of the creatures have assembled in the centre. There are a few guards in each hallway, Id say abut 2 on each, on each floor. It appears that they are having some sort of evil meeting."

"Well Im gonna have to interrupt this meeting of theirs aren't I?" Gus responded. "What are we up against?"

"A great mix of creatures. No Dragons, thank god. All in all shouldn't be too difficult for a takedown."

"Well then, lets surround them and pound them" Wilhelm replied

He ordered the group to split up into 4 sections, one for each side of the building. He ordered everyone for a takedown in exactly 5 minutes, which wiuld give the troop on all four sides time to get to their positions and prepare. They knew that they would have to work fast, get the element of surprise or else the could lose many more then they had hoped. Luckily they were well equipped. The planned take down procedure was to use flash bangs and smoke grenades in the hallways before moving in. They didn't have much time, so what would happen when they moved into the centre, was left a bit up to chance, but there should not have been a huge problem just so long as the scouting was accurate. After the groups split up and left for their entry points, all that was left to do was wait and prepare.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city, The dark Dragon was approached by two of his most trusted apprentices.

"How goes everything on your front?" The Dark dragon deeply asked one of them

"Fine My Lord"

"How about your Front?" He asked the other one

"No hiccups here everything going to plan"

"Good, then what news do you bring me?"

"It appears that we have another problem on our hands" one of his apprentices replied

"How big a problem?"

"Well it appears a group of humans have been attacking your minions in New York. It appears that they have been quite effective in their attacks. I feel something should be done about this, before the problem escalates."

"Humans are easy to deal with, The only thing bigger then their weakness is their ego. Where are these humans now?"

"It appears that they have split and formed two groups, in different parts of Manhattan, one was seen heading for central park, the other group was seen heading for Harlem."

"Good, good this will be very easy." He chuckled. "This time of great peril I hope will exhaust their morale. Then they can be ripe for the plucking. You see, why fight them, when you can let them fight amongst themselves?" The Dark dragon asked slyly.

"What?" They both replied in unison.

"Heres what your going to do. You are going to revert to your human forms, then you" He pointed to one of them) go to the group in Harlem and cry mutinty. Claim that your from the other group and escaped, because they were planning a large mutiny and you did not want to be a part of it. Claim that they were after the orb themselves. Then you." He pointed at the other minion "Do the same, but with the other group." He then chuckled. "You see? The essence here is corruption. Present something as powerful as the orb, and humanity is willing to suddenly lose all its values and beliefs in an instant. That will be their downfall."

David got a little time to think about his wife. He hoped she was alright. But he couldn't be sure. There was no way to contact, so he had to bottle all the horrible thoughts and surpress them.

"GO!" Yelled Gus Who then kicked the door in with an almighty boot. With that his side men threw in the flash bangs, to stun the opponents in the hallway. Then they filed in, rainbow six style, and cleared the hallway. "MOVE IN", they all filed in. In the background they could hear the other groups initialising their takedowns. With great haste Dave did not get much chance for action. That was mostly left up to the 'Pros' Though Dave didn't mind much, just so long as he survived this ordeal, he was happy.

Then, they moved into the centre square. They moved in too fast and were the first group there. This meant two things, 1. they had lost their element of surprise and 2. They were severely under prepared to take on the creatures congregated at the centre.

"Crap, where is everyone?" Gus yelled

But he was cut off by a loud explosion which ripped through the other side of the building. He then heard the sound of several military choppers, then more explosions rocked the buildings.

"Ahh Heck" Gus yelled. "Their gonna blow the building, PULL OUT!",

The group turned back through the hallway and ran.

'I hope the other guys have enough sense to get out of there.' He thought to himself. They ran out into the fiery light of the outside. They were unable to see the choppers cause of the thick smoke, but they knew they were there, and the choppers knew there were things inside due to their heat vision. They were doing their work, demolishing the building cause it was a hideout for the creatures, but they almost killed them as well. They probably didn't care either Gus figured and decided it would be best to go around to see if anybody else was able to make it out.

Suddenly a man emerged from the smoke, behind them, his clothes were torn and he was breathing heavily, he seemed very puffed out and scared.

"Ah.. puff thank god puff I found you, where is our uh.. lead guy…"

"Uh you mean Gus?" Someone responded

"Uh… yeah, Gus, that's the guy"

"Someone call for me?"

Gus walked up to the guy.

"Thank God man, you will never believe what has happened. They are all crazy, theve gone crazy man absolutely crazy" He then broke down.

"Hey.. Just.. Just calm down. What has happened?" Gus replied Calmly.

"They are crazy man, They want the orb"

"What? Who"

"The other party, Moral completely destroyed over there, they are arranging a mutiny, they will kill you all."

"Is this about the orb?"

"Yes for Christ sakes, Humanity is falling apart. I managed to escape, but they will come for us. The guy you chose to be their leader has stabbed you in the back, turned them against you. He spread Lies, that you wanted the orb. He wants it man"

"Well, if what you say is true, then I think, we have a mutiny to crush. Stay here while I go get the others. I think we should pay them a little visit. I will not tolerate mutiny."

The group had dug themselves in well at central park and were ready to take on any challenge… or so they thought. Nothing could prepare them for the horror that was about to be unleashed upon them, when man shows his true nature and is willing to fight over such petty things, in extreme circumstances. They got their guns ready to fire, when they saw a figure emerge from the darkness. Dirty, shaking, streaked in blood, they realised it was just a mere man. Fergus ran out to meet him.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Do I look alright? Do I" The man yelled.

"Sorry, no" he replied.

"He has lost it man, he has lost it"

"Who?"

"The other guy." He wants us all dead.

"Who?"

"Um.. The other leader of the organisation"

"Uh.. you mean Guy?"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean. Id recognise the filthy name anywhere"

"Uh sorry, I meant Gus, not guy"

"Uh Yeah sorry that's him Gus. He has gone mad"

"Whats happening?"

"He wants the orb!"

"The orb?"

"Yes, he wants to claim it for himself. He is going to kill us all. I just managed to escape his treachery. He will Kill us all."

"You sure about this?"

"YES God Damn it."

"Damn. I knew it had the corrupting ability. I just never thought it would take Gus. Ah crap."

He looked at the ground for a moment.

"Alright guys, get your guns, I believe we have a small meeting to attend." Fergus ordered. With that they picked up their weapons, and began moving off.

It was a seemingly quiet street. Everyone noticed it. It almost looked as if the war hadn't touched there. Everyone seemed to notice this as they walked through. There was no smoke, the loud bangs, seemed far away. Dave walked quietly alongside Gus. No expression. The place just seemed so serene. That was until Gus noticed movement on the other side of the street. Fergus's group!

"DUCK FOR COVER!" He yelled and the group split. Finding cover where they could. Fergus's group seemed to do exactly the same.

"Whats with this Mutiny?" Gus called out from behind his concealment.

"All you want is that Goddamn orb, and your going to try to kill us for it"

"You know that's a goddamn lie. You Just want that orb for yourself"

"Heh, I should have known. He was correct. You are mad"

"Ill show you what a madman can do!"

"Not If I do it first" Henry called out. "Marksmen Fire."

2 snipers who had managed to get round had got an adequate view of Gus's group. It started with 2 shots. One hitting Gus in the shoulder, and one hitting Dave in the shoulder. David was knocked over backwards. He clutched his shoulder in pain.

"Damnit.!" He yelled

That started a barrage of fire from Gus's side and before you knew it, the 2 sides were engaged in full scale battle. Gus seemed to act mostly unaffected by it, but David long lay there dazed. He thought about his son, and wished he would fly in to rescue him and Tracey and take them away from this awful place. After a while David regained a little bit of his composure. He sat up. He spotted an opposing soldier in the bushes a few feet away from him, but couldn't get a good glance at them. He picked up his gun.

'Can I do it?' He asked himself, can I shoot another man?

He pointed the gun in the direction. His shoulder hurt like crazy. He sighed and lowered the gun for a second. He suddenly had to duck for cover when a few bullets went wizzing past.

He sighed again, 'Its either them or me.' He looked up again at the figure behind the bushes. They still hadn't seen him. He pointed his rifle, closed his eyes, held his breath and fired.

At that moment, Gus began advancing. He used this opportunity to crawl forward from behind his concealment. Slowly and painfully he crawled towards the bushes. He didn't know how he could live with himself knowing that he had killed another man. Fergus's group began retreating, Gus's group charging forward. Dave reached the bushes and decided to see the soldier he had shot. He parted the bushes and looked down, right into the eyes of his wife.


	8. Betrayal

aacid- I dunno, he's with a gun association, surly they would have a spare gun to give him.

Writing Cat-XD Thanks for the review (Oh and read dragons and glory) :D

LP- Less language? Alright, and I will try to keep that in mind about the other thing you said.

Chapter 8- Betrayal

The dark dragon breathed in the sharp smell of destruction. It smelled much like smoke. He gave a sigh of content, soon the plan would all prove a success, the humans in New York were at civil war, and it would only be a matter of time before it would spread throughout the U.S and other countries. He breathed heavily once again "I love the smell of America burning" he laughed.

"Sir, these creatures refuse to join our cause" another dragon said as he emerged from the smoke. He was holding a chain, which was wrapped tight around several creatures from the magical community.

"I hardly see how this is my problem" He responded sharply.

"Um well, they are against you sir" the dragon replied.

"Well you know the consequences of that, you don't need to see me about it."

"Yes I do, cause how else could the author babble on about nothing to reach the 2000 word minimum per chapter he set himself for this story?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Sorry, what I meant to say was I will terminate them immediately."

"Good"

The dragon prepared himself for the mauling. "Hah, you thought you were so smart doing your own thing, but it looks like you get owned in the end."

"Yo meanie, not so fast" came a voice from in the darkness.

"That voice" called the Dark Dragon, "its him, Jake. Well its time we ended this for once and for al.l"

He held the orb up and it shone, clearing the area around them from all the smoke and haze, revealing the American Dragon and his gang.

"We here to stop you for once and for all" Lao Shi commented. "We shall take the orb."

"Ahh, so you can sense the orb after all old man? Id like to see you try take it" laughed the dark Dragon. With that he let out a loud roar which made Jake and the rest cover their ears and squint their eyes.

"Damn That was loud" Jake complained. "Don't do that again."

"I have no need to" The dark Dragon replied smugly, as from out of the surrounding ruins, dark creatures began to pop up.

"This ends here for all of you" He laughed.

Rose could contain herself no longer. "I will get you for this" she yelled, charging straight at the dark dragon. Jake didn't want to think much about it, but it seemed to be some sort of hatred that ran through her blood. He began to wonder if she was completely cured of her desire to hunt dragons, or if the death of the hunts master had re awoken her lust to slay them.

The dark dragon effortlessly knocked her out of the way. "You know you can't kill me fool" he laughed, why don't you try as a team?

Jake jumped and landed beside Rose. "If it's a team you want to face, it's a team you will get" yelled Jake. The look on his face was one of determination, as if he knew he couldn't lose.

"Fine, destroy them" The dark dragon ordered his minions.

"Not so fast" Wilhelm called through a megaphone. I got you locked on with the hellfire laser guided missiles. At any moment, I could blow you apart.

The dark dragon held out his palm as if ordering the minions to halt their attack.

"Could it be, the man who's chopper I trashed back when I was able to obtain the orb? My my looks like your back for another beating."

"Talk like that will get you killed my friend."

"Your not fooling anyone, we all know what you're here for, well at least I do, you may fool them, but then again, that's not overly difficult."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't lie to me, I know you, Wilhelm. I recognise you. Would it surprise you if I said I know you are a magical being?"

"Nothing you say will surprise me anymore" Wilhelm replied in defiance.

"That's right, I know what you are and I have been looking for you for a very long time."

"Enough" Wilhelm replied you will die now.

What he didn't realise was that the talk was used as an opportunity for one of the dark dragons flying minions to get up to his blind spot. Just as he pulled the trigger, the minion barged the side of the chopper, spinning the chopper 90 degrees, making the hellfire rocket fire into the row of houses.

"Damn" shouted Wilhelm as he continued spinning.

"Attack now" ordered the dark dragon.

With that his minions leapt upon the ready crew.

"Hmmm, Lets see, who shall I destroy myself" Wondered the dark Dragon. Then he spotted Lao Shi. 'I think its about time the old man was put in his permanent retirement home."

He began to charge at Lao Shi, but something caught his eye that made him change his mind. Lao Shi saw him coming and prepared for battle, but was astounded when the dark dragon suddenly changed direction, and grabbed Haley, who was next to him, looking a little clueless and scared.

"You move and she gets it"

Lao Shi stopped. "This is fun, I could do this one by one." He then called over some free minions.

"He is all yours guys." He laughed. "My threat still remains, you move of your own accord, she dies."

Lao Shi said nothing but stood there glaring at the Dark dragon. The dragon that was originally with the dark dragon, came up, giving Lao Shi a tremendous blow in the face, which sent him crashing into the ground. Willhelm was busy trying to gain control of his chopper, which was being battered around, and Jake and Rose were busy fighting other creatures together. The dragon then began kicking Lao Shi, whilst he was on the ground, each blow harder and more severe then the last.

"He he, this is fun to watch" The dark Dragon smiled, as more and more of his minions seemed to come out of nowhere, to lay a blow upon this defenceless dragon.

"Grandpa Nooo!" Haley yelled out, which got Jakes attention. He turned to where Haley was looking and saw what was going on.

"You go over there, or over here, she dies" The Dark dragon snarled. " You will have your chance to be beaten up, once I kill the old man."

The dragon and other minions continued their coward attack on the already down Lao Shi.

Haley began crying.

"Shut up" the Dark Dragon yelled and jarred her really hard. "I am yet to show you the meaning of pain."

"Gramps!" Cried Haley again. Then she saw the orb. Something about it seemed to attract her. She felt like she wanted to touch it, hold it. She felt like something good would happen if she did she reached out. And laid her dragon hand upon the Glass orb. She felt a power pulse through her that she had never felt before. An anger suddenly built up inside her.

"Leave My Grandpa ALONE" she yelled and jarred herself out of his grasp.

"What the?" he said just in time for her to barge him and send him flying into a nearby pile of rubble. She landed on the ground panting.

This was the chance that Jake had wanted, he made his way with great haste over to where his grandfather was, biting the other dragon hard in the neck.

"Arghhh" He yelled as he tried to shake Jake off.

Then a loud rip was heard as his throat was severed, and he fell lifeless down on the ground. After witnessing the events with the dark dragon, and Jake, the other minions began to back off. Then they ran hiding back in the rubble.

"Gramps, what have they done to you?" Asked Jake.

"Im fine" responded Lao Shi as he tried to get up, but then coughed and fell back down. He looked to be in the same state as he was when Wilhelm's men had finished beating him.

"Im still not finished yet, dragons" growled the dark dragon reemerging from the rubble.

"Gramps, you stay here" said Jake.

"When I count to 3, we attack. Ready?"

"Wait" said Rose, "do we attack on 3, or 3 then attack?"

"Attack simultaneously on 3" Jake replied.

The dark dragon growled.

"One." Jake, Rose and Haley took a step towards him, Wilhelm aimed. He was out of Hellfires so he had to use the smaller rockets.

"Two" The dark dragon looked around him. He was unsure whether to stand or flee.

"Take your worst shot at me, You will never win" he said lowly.

"Three" Jake Yelled as he and rose began charging towards the dark Dragon. Wilhelm fired. The dark dragon jumped to avoid the explosion, but a little too late. Before he could recover from the explosion, Jake and Haley tackled him in midair, driving him right into the ground. Then Rose came in, with her hunt staff blasted him several times. The dark dragon was motionless. Jake walked over and pulled the orb from his hand.

"I… I think we have done it" Said Jake then he let out a grin.

"Yo Nobody messes with da Amdrag ya hear?" he bragged. By this time Lao Shi had managed to pull himself up off the ground, but his movement was still very lanky.

"Well done Jake" he said. The orb is now safe. Let us get it to a safe place, so we can end this.

So the three of them took off, with the orb. The dark dragon stirred, then looked up. "I… Im not finished yet" he groaned, puling himself up from the ground and taking off after them.

He made a tackle for Jake, but Wilhelm in the chopper saw his attempt and fired his rocket which hit the dark dragon in a direct hit. Jake and the crew turned around at the sound of the explosion, just in time to see the Dark Dragon fall spinning down into the streets.

That was a close one, Lao Shi said. "Jake, you and Wilhelm go get the orb to safety as fast as you possibly can, on Draco island. Haley, Rose and I shall go down to make sure the dark dragon is finished.

"You got it" Jake replied, then transferred Rose over to Lao Shi's back. They then dove into the streets to find the body of the dark dragon.

"Here, store the orb in the chopper so you don't have to carry it" Wilhelm said.

"Good Idea, that way I don't have to carry it if I'm attacked." Replied Jake, Wilhelm Opened the door allowing Jake to give him the orb. Wilhelm put it behind him, then the 2 headed for Draco island.

After not long, Wilhelm began to fall a little behind, Jake assumed that the chopper was just a little slow after the last battle, so he kept up the pace.

Wilhelm looked at the orb behind him. "Ha ha ha, fools" he said to himself. He picked up the orb.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

He watched the American dragon in front of him, then a smile crossed his face.

"Ich werde Sie in Heisten sehen! American Dragon" He laughed and lined him up in his sites. Then he pulled the fire trigger. Jake looked behind just in time to be hit by the rocket. Then Wilhelm switched to the chain gun, and began firing it at the American dragon, just to make sure he was down. Jake plummeted down into the streets below.

"Thanks for the orb" He smirked, then changed direction.

Meanwhile Lao Shi, Rose and Haley were searching for the body of the Dark Dragon. They searched, the building which they knew he fell in, but couldn't find his body. The Dark Dragon seemed to have disappeared…. or escaped.

David Long looked into his wifes eyes. She was still alive.

"Oh My god honey" He cried. "No."

She coughed a couple of times as if trying to tell him something, then fell unconscious.

"That's it" he said, "Im getting you out of New York if it kills me. Its time to leave all this War BS, and Escape from New York"…

End chapter.


	9. Its a Mad world

Ironhand comes in this chapter lol (I promised him a while ago id put his character in)

Chapter 9- It's a Mad World

The dark Dragon fell through the roof onto a hard tiled floor. He could barely move or think and he was still alive but he could feel his life slipping away. He lay there for a bit staring through the hole in the roof he had just made when falling through it and secretly hoped that they would think he was dead but he knew they were to smart for that and the thought that they would appear any moment to finish the job filled his mind. He looked around the dark shadowy room and spotted a line of cupboards. They were small but he could fit into one of them if he were in his human form. Slowly and painfully he rolled over on his stomach, breathing heavily he stared at the cupboards again. He put one claw forward, digging it into the floor began to crawl forward. It was a very slow and painful process, luckily there was only a 5 metre gap between him and the cupboard. When he eventually reached the cupboard, he hesitated. The shock of turning back into a human might kill him, especially as humans would feel his injuries a lot more severely then dragons would. Unfortunately he didn't have time to make a decision, he heard a noise on the roof of the building and heard Lao Shis voice. He just turned human, the pain was huge and almost unbearable but he was able to keep a straight mind and not groan. He opened the cupboard, crawled in then closed the cupboard door most of the way, he just left a little crack open so he could look out.

"In here" Ordered Lao Shi as they landed on the rooftop. It had a large hole in the roof, about the size of the dark dragon. 'He has to be in here' Shi thought. Together, he Haley and rose jumped down the hole onto the tiled floor below. There was no sign of the dark dragon. It was dark and they couldn't see much, just some cupboards in the room and a door leading to another room.

"Ill search in there" Shi said. "He can't have gone far"

Lao Shi carefully entered the other room leaving Rose and Haley in the dark.

"Ill search there" Rose shouted pointing to another door. With her huntstaff ready, she walked over to that door and disappeared into that room, leaving Haley alone in the darkness. Haley shivered. The room had a spooky ambience to it, and the tiles felt cold underneath her feet. She took a step, she stepped in something wet, but warm.

"ewww" she cried as she jumped back.

She couldn't see what she had stepped in. "Super Dragon vision" She called, and suddenly her eyes light sensitivity increased, the once dark room now was engulfed in light, almost as if she had put on night vision. Haley looked on the floor at what she stepped in. It was a pool of blood.

"Argh" Haley cried, and vomited. She was not used to such sights.

"Haley?" Called her grandfather.

"Its OK Grandpa" Haley called back. "I just got a shock"

"Ok then."

Haley looked at the pool of blood, and noticed that there was a blood trail leading over to the cupboards on the other side of the room. Haley held her breath and took a step over towards the cupboards. Everything seemed eerily silent and that really creeped Haley out. Haley took another step towards the cupboard, heart beating. The dark Dragon watched from within the cupboard, watching as Haley drew warily closer to the cupboard. He transformed his arm and hand into a dragon arm and Claw. The second he was found out, he would strike the young dragon and kill her. Haley stepped closer, until she was right next to the cupboard. She reached out her claw, it was trembling wildly and put it on the door of the cupboard. The dark Dragon readied himself. Haley spotted more blood on the door. She put her claw around the handle.

Suddenly Lao Shi called out "Haley." Which made her jump at least 2 metres back.

"Haley" he called again running into the room. "The Dark Dragon is not here. We have to run and warn Jake"

"but" Haley started

"No, now" He called.

Haley decided to obey.

Within seconds Rose emerged from the other room, and they went on their way. Just before Haley flew back up through the hole in the ceiling, she turned and took another look at the cupboards. She was sure she saw it slam close, but she put it out of her mind and they went on their way.

Meanwhile on the streets of New York a young free roaming mercenary from California, awoke under a pile of rubble. He looked around and shook his head. It hurt a lot, he looked at the rubble around him and decided that it must have knocked him out. The New York he had awakened in was not the New York he remembered before he was knocked out. He was knocked out on one of the first attacks, and back then, New York was just like it was before just any old New York scene. Now it looked a total nightmare.

"Damn… What happened here?" The mercenary, codenamed Ironhand asked to no one in particular. He stumbled down the street, he was a little scared, it looked like the apocalypse had engulfed the world. He turned down a street, which was eerily quiet, in the distance there were sounds of gunfire and choppers, but apart from that, nothing. He stopped when he saw something in the middle of the street. It was still, but he couldn't quite see it clearly through the fog. He walked up to it, and as he got closer he realised that it assumed the shape of a dragon. 'Hey I know that dragon' He thought as he got closer to it. 'That is the American Dragon.' He looked closely at the dragon and saw the damage that had been done to it.

"Damn" He muttered. "He is pretty beat up." He checked the dragon for a pulse but couldn't feel one. 'Do Dragons have pulses?' He wondered. He pulled out a large syringe out of his pocket and several substances and mixed them together. 'I hope this works' he thought as he plunged the large syringe through the dragons chest. "A mixture of adrenaline, fairy dust, magic water and Iron hand's special ingredient. always does the trick." He watched as the dragon suddenly awoke and coughed. Then he groaned.

"Aww man I feel reaal sore" he complained opening his eyes.

"Yeah well it almost looks like you've been torn apart by a gun" Ironhand replied.

"Ohh that's right" Jake remembered. "Damn that Wilhelm. He coughed. I shall have to get the orb back." Jake said attempting to get up but failng miserably.

"Your not going anywhere in this condition dude" Ironhand laughed.

"Help me get to my gramps shop. We have a dog there, he knows how to make potions, maybe he can fix me up".

"What do you want me to do, carry you?" Ironhand asked. "I Don't think I can carry a dragon."

"I would transform Human" Jake replied, "but my injuries might kill me in human form." He replied.

"Here can you get to this van?" Ironhand asked.

"I should be able to with a little help" Jake replied. With that Ironhand pulled Jake as he crawled along. It was slow and painful for Jake, but he couldn't see much other alternative. He collapsed once on the way.

"Come on dude" Ironhand said, a little anxious.

Jake got up once again dragging himself closer to the van.

"Locked" Ironhand said as he went to open the door. "No matter I can control metal things" he laughed as he easily made the door click open and the door to the back of the van open as well. Jake crawled up and Ironhand used all his might to help Jake up into the van.

"Man you're a lot of effort" he laughed.

He shut the door, then locked it. He then unlocked the drivers side door and got in. "Ok where are we going?" he asked.

"The electronics store Jake replied. Get us to central park and I will direct you from there" he replied.

High over New York City, Wilhelm was making his getaway.

"I finally have the orb" he laughed. As he headed north, his aim was to get to Canada. Unfortunately for him the ground was now full of human rebels, since the division of the humans, it almost broke down into a free for all as trust between the sides was lost and everyone was consumed for hunger and greed by the orb. They seemed t get a sense for where the orb was and a small group who had just raided a military centre realised that the orb was soon going to fly overhead.

"Get ready" the leader shouted as his men prepared their anti air weapons (Sorry I'm not an arms expert I cannot give you details lol). Soon they heard the sound of the chopper. "Fire!" yelled the leader.

At that moment they released a large number of rockets into the air. Wilhelm could see something was wrong, even before they hit. He tried to turn, but was too late and 2 of them hit the tail of the helicopter. He lost control of the chopper. It began spinning out of control down to the earth.

"Damn it!" Wilhelm yelled looking around. It was one of those new modern choppers with an ejector seat that was perfectly timed so that the pilot would be ejected through the blades. He didn't want to eject. If he did, he would lose the orb, but he also realised that the orb might break in a crash anyway. He tried once again to gain control of the aircraft, he did not have much time, the ground was rapidly approaching.

"Damn it!" he yelled again as he grabbed the orb and shoved it into a cushioned pouch behind the seat.

'I hope that protects it enough' he thought as he pulled the ejection lever. The blades quickly slowed down to a reasonable speed, then he felt a huge momentum as he was thrust upwards, high above the blades. He watched as the chopper spiralled towards the ground. It hit a building and Wilhelm held his breath. But the helicopter did not explode, the building providing a good enough cushioning effect to prevent the weapons going off.

Then Wilhelm's chairs parachute opened, slowing his plummet back to earth. The heat created an updraught which began drifting him away from the crash scene. "Damn it" he whispered once again. "I want that orb."

The people on the ground were not interested in Wilhelm though. They were interested in the crash scene. The leader gathered his men and they all went into the building together. It was very unstable, and bits kept caving in, but their ambition for the orb kept them going. It wasn't long before they found the chopper crash site and began investigating. This was a very unstable area and one of the guys fell through the floor down into the darkness below.

"Don't worry about him" Called the leader. "I want the orb."

They began searching through the wreckage but they couldn't seem to find it.

"Maybe, it broke" one of the men nervously said.

"Its here, I can feel it" the leader growled back. "He must have hidden it, or put it somewhere to protect it from breaking."

At that moment a rocket fell from the side of the helicopter on to the ground. All the men held their breath and froze staring at it, but after a while, they realised that it was not going to go off and continued their search.

It was not until one of the members leaned against one of the seats in exhaustion and felt a small bump in the chair which he investigated till he found the orb.

"Hey sir ive found the orb" he shouted excitedly.

"My orb.. Give me" He replied obnoxiously.

"Sure ill give you the orb" he said holding out his hand with the orb in.

As the leader reached for the orb, the guy holding the orb pulled out his pistol and quickly fired it at the 'leader.'

"Now I'm the leader" he said smiling as he pointed the gun at his former leader and used the rest of his clip on him. Everyone seemed to comply, nobody dared to mess with the guy with the orb.

Elsewhere in New York, Dave long had just found a car, unlocked with the keys still in the ignition.

He helped his wife into the passenger side of the car and buckled her in.

"Don't worry honey" he assured her. "We shall make it out of here."


	10. Its the Dragons

Chapter 10- It's the dragons.

The thick smoke that covered the city like a dark quilt, was much lower now then it had ever been. This made visibility on the road almost zero. David had turned the high beams on, but even so, with the high beams attempting to brighten up the road, the visibility was still extremely poor, in fact the high beams actually reflected off the smoke and dust, making visibility even worse. David eventually had to make the decision to turn them off and just use the normal headlights. The roads were pretty clear, every now and then an obstruction would present itself, either in the form of rubble or something else and David would have to swerve to avoid it. Every ime he did so, he looked at his wife, to ensure she was ok. She was breathing heavily, which kind of worried David, but he then focused back on the road as he knew letting go to his fears could result in an undesirable outcome.

Such was the event, through no fault of David's that through the dark haze he had managed to swerve to avoid a fallen power pole, that he did not see the van approach from the side street. Nor did the van see him approach. By the time visibility of each vehicle had been established, it was too late, both vehicles were in such a hurry, that when they both slammed their foot on the break collision would still be inevitable. It didn't help, that although David's car had ABS, When he felt the car start to jar from it, he naturally relieved his foot from the break and the negative acceleration halted. The 2 cars hit each other at a high velocity, The van hit with its front, hitting David's car on its side. This caused David's car to spin uncontrollably on the road, sending it crashing into a nearby debris pile that would have once been a house. The van came to a halt as well, in the middle of the road, it seemed to suffer remarkable little damage considering the impact it made.

David awoke, a few seconds later, a splitting headache indicated that he had hit his forehead on the steering wheel. He covered his forehead with his hand, feeling something wet. He took it down to look at it. It was blood. His wife beside him coughed from the smoke. That was a good sign, he concluded, it meant she was still alive. He turned the key in the ignition, It didn't even try to show signs that it would start. He turned his attention to the van, as it was apparent that someone had gotten out of the van and was heading for him. He tried to open the door, but it was pried shut. He watched the figure approach, he was dressed in khaki camouflage, but it was apparent that he wasn't from the military. The figure drew close, and seemed to see David struggling with the door. The guy clicked his fingers, and suddenly almost by a miracle, David was able to open his door. David slowly and carefully stepped out, keeping his eye on the person. He looked back at his wife for a second, seeing that she was ok, but still breathing heavily, he walked up to the man. David jumped at the sight of the hand of the guy he had crashed into. It seemed to be made of metal. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Your car work?" The metal handed guy asked.

"ER no, it won't start" David replied cautiously.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you:" the guy replied.

"That's ok" David replied. "I didn't see you either."

"You may call me Ironhand" The man replied.

"Listen Ironhand, my wife, she is hurt badly, I need to escape the city, would you be able to help us?" David asked.

"No can do, I'm transporting some very precious… cargo" Ironhand replied. He felt it would be best to omit the fact he was transporting a badly injured dragon. "I have to get it, to a place in a certain amount of time" Ironhand replied.

"Oh please, you have to help us" David cried, starting to really worry about his wife and what would happen if they had to travel through the city without transport.

"Im sorry Ironhand replied, but I have to go." Ironhand turned back.

"Wait, please, where are you going? Anywhere you can drop us off would be fine." Dave fell on his knees on the verge of tears. "Please, I ask you, I cannot let her die."

Ironhand sighed. "Ok, lets get her in the van" he said. I can take you to 123rd street. Its near the Brooklyn bridge. There may be an active hospital on the other side." Ironhand replied.

"Thank you kind sir" David replied, slowly getting up.

"Well the van doesn't work at the moment, but its not too beat up, so it should be easy to fix" Iron hand instructed.

"If it were not for these Damn Magical creatures we wouldn't be in this mess." The one who possessed the orb was standing on a pile of rubble, talking to his followers.

"We can fight amongst ourselves, and I cannot stop that, but lets not forget that our main enemy are the magical creatures here."

A cheer went up from the small crowd gathered around him.

"It doesn't matter who, magical creatures are the start of all this, magical creatures have caused the death of many of our brothers, magical creatures would kill us given the chance. We must RID the earth of all magical creatures, before we rid the earth of ourselves" he was shouting by now, and the audience gave up another cheer.

"We have this orb, the orb is ours, the power is ours. Only we can form our destiny and I see a destiny with no magical creatures. Some claim to be good, but they all brought this upon us, my brothers, today, we do not listen to their lies, we seer through their traps, and let the orb lead us to glory!" More cheers went up.

"Let the word be spread far and wide let, brothers across the land hear the news, I want the head of any Dragons you see. Let the streets run red with dragon blood for today, we end this" A massive cheer went up as he finished and he stepped back down off the rubble, where his wife of 10 years was waiting for him.

"That was a wonderful speech dear" She said, grinning.

"Why thank you dear" he replied with little emotion.

"We have the power, now that the orb is ours" She laughed a bit.

"Ours?" Asked the man with the orb. "Oh no, I don't think your thinking straight, here let me correct your thinking"

With that he reached into his back pocket and pointed it right at his wifes forehead. He then began laughing.

"There's no us anymore, its just me." He said very coldly. "Honey I want a divorce" he said pulling the trigger, at point blank range shooting his wife not once but 3 times in the forehead.

"There's no us, Just me" he laughed walking off. "I have an idea to knock off a few dragons" he whispered to himself walking away.

His brother was not far off. "I want that orb" he whispered to himself. "I deserve that orb." He said once again. "I think its time I persuaded my brother to give it to me" He whispered holding a six shooting revolver close.

Ironhand turned a corner sharply, giving the occupants of the van a high inertial force.

"Careful you Idiot" David yelled out of shock, but then looked down and apologised.

"Don't worry man, I'm just trying to get you there quickly." Ironhand replied.

"What have you got in the back anyway?" David asked as Ironhand returned his concentration back to driving.

"Nothing you need to know about" Ironhand replied.

Jake let out a small groan from the back.

"Did I just hear it groan?" David asked.

"Nope" Ironhand replied, "Must have been your wife"

"It sure as hell was not my wife" David yelled, but then looked down and apologised again.

"Im sorry" He said. "It's just that I am scared, for my wife and for my son. You know he is out amongst all this and I don't know where he is?" David asked rhetorically.

"I was unaware of that" Ironhand replied anyway. "Is he lost?"

"Well, no, he is actually out there fighting the evil" David said, but he decided to omit the fact that his son was a dragon.

"Wow, you must be very proud of him" Ironhand replied.

"I bet he doesn't know how proud I am of him" David replied.

"If… If I could just see him one more time, Id give anything to see him, and Haley as well." Tracey said weakly. She then fell unconscious.

"Darling?" Mr Long asked, he shook her a little bit.

"Wake up darling" he said again, starting to panic. He started shaking her a little more violent.

"She is ok" Ironhand responded to calm David down. He did not want David to distract him from his driving lest another accident might happen.

"You sure?" David asked.

"Yeah she is still breathing." Ironhand replied.

"Don't die now honey" David cried. "We are almost out of this."

The man with the orb had begun to think up of a trap, which might draw the dragons to them, so that they could accomplish their goal in destroying the dragons. While he analysed the prospects that the dragons seemed to be drawn to the very orb he was holding, his brother stepped out of the darkness.

"Hello Brother" He said, with a small smile on his face.

"What can I do for you, Ivan?" The man with the orb asked.

"I hear that there's a dragon not to far from here and I want you to come with me, so that we can slay it… together"

"I'm not stupid you know" The man with the orb said. "The orb tells me that there is no dragon nearby. You just want to trap me"

Ivan froze at the realisation that he had been caught out, and expected some sort of retribution. He looked down, waiting for his brother to shoot him, just as he had done his wife, yet to his surprise, nothing happened.

"You will never get your hands on this, you would die trying" He continued. "Go make yourself useful and help with the hunting of dragons." He ordered, throwing his brother a gas mask. The usage of it was almost inevitable as the air grew thinner due to the smoke that swirled in the air.

Iron hand stopped the van. "Well I'm afraid I shall have to let you 2 off here" He said. "If you continue heading down this street for less then half a mile, it will take you to the Brooklyn bridge" he continued. "Hopefully you can find refuge there."

David opened the car door. "Thank you so much sir" He said, putting his arm around his wife and gently sliding her out of the car. The air made him cough a little, but where they were, the smoke wasn't too thick. He put her arm over his shoulder, she and stumbled forward. She was still passed out David looked down in sadness, he wished that he had fled the city when he got the chance. 'This is all my fault' He thought to himself as he lurched onwards, dragging his unconscious wife with him.

Iron hand was about to get back into the van, when a small static noise distracted him. He slowly walked towards it and after a few feet, he came across a few sandbags and some mesh netting. It was a small military post, iron hand called out, but there was no response. He slowly walked in, it was empty. There was a radio, it seemed like someone was trying to speak on it. Iron hand picked it up and slowly twisted the frequency dial till he could clearly hear what was being said.

"Bravo company pull out, I repeat, bravo company if you c an here me, we are launching a full military with drawl, so that we can regroup for our next stage of attack. We require you and any other civilians out within 10 minutes. The president has given the go ahead for a scorched earth Policy, Pull out now, or you may be targeted"

"Ah damn" Iron hand complained "This isn't good."

(For those who don't know Scorched earth is a policy whereby the military is given permission to clear all presence in a certain area, destroy anything that moves, even if its civilian, its pretty much just go all in, and don't worry about civilian casualties. Aacid or 70David would probably be able to explain it better then I).


End file.
